Reuniendo al legendario sector V
by Kotomi-Hirose
Summary: Kuki Sanban es ahora la líder del nuevo sector v, pero no por mucho pues llego el momento de su destitución. Lo que ella no sabe es que su anterior sector nunca fue destituido y hará lo posible por traerla de vuelta. No soy buena para los resúmenes pero solo les puedo decir que si quieren ver: diversion, amor, rivalidad, celos, conflictos, misiones y KND...este es su fic. :)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAA! Bueno este fic es algo inesperado pero lo hice con una idea que me surgió de repente jeje n.n y pues así como el otro fic, también tendrá mucha continuación así que si les gusta pues habrá para rato! Disfruten y dejen reviews**

Eran las 12:49 y todos en el sector v ya estaban despiertos, menos cierta casi-señorita japonesa.

-voy a llamarla. Dijo un agente.

Este agente era nuevo, así como los cuatro restantes, su nombre era Kevin y por mas que lo niegue estaba muy enamorado de Kuki.

-emm..ku-es decir 3, deberías despertar ya, 362 dice que ya es hora

-ya voy…

Kevin se entristeció al escuchar la apagada voz de Kuki, ella estaba así desde ayer y no era para menos, pues hoy era su destitución.

-Se que sigues afuera Kevin…

-Ah?! Yo no estoy! D-digo…

Kuki salió con una sonrisa divertida pero aun así su semblante reflejaba tristeza.

-3 yo…

-llámame Kuki, ahora solo soy Kuki

-Para mi siempre serás 3!

Kuki le acaricio sus cabellos marrones del chico y sonrió.

-Kevin eres mas alto que yo…

-eso es porque somos casi de la misma edad k-Kuki

-te asignaría a ti como nuevo líder si no fuera por ese inconveniente. Dijo Kuki mientras se peinaba el cabello

-Ah si! T-te tengo un regalo de despedida

-Waaah! en serio?! Que es que es?!

-cierra los ojos…

Kuki obedeció y sintió algo en su cabello, al abrir sus ojos Kevin le sonreía

-que me has puesto?. Dijo intentando sacarlo

-No te lo quites! Es que…te queda bien como esta ahora

Ambos sonrieron tristemente y se fueron a la base lunar donde los demás integrantes del nuevo sector v los estaban esperando.

-Tardaste mucho 3. Dijo la nueva 5.1

Kuki solo la miró y sonrió, todos sabían que la nueva agente estaba muy enamorada de Kevin y por eso le tenia muchos celos a Kuki, ella se había dado cuenta pero había aprendido con el tiempo que no todos se llevarían bien con ella así que no se molestó en caerle bien a la caprichosa niñita.

Todos estaban en la base lunar, muchos estaban tristes pero la mayoría lloraba pues se iba la mas dulce y atenta agente de todas,

-Agente 3 la busca nuestra líder 362

-de acuerdo…

Kuki entro por el angosto y secreto lugar y vio a Rachel, cuando la vio se quedo boquiabierta al ver a la rubia en tales…condiciones

-362…que paso aquí?!

Rachel ya tenía sus 14 años, estaba en un sillón con un inmenso transmisor en la pared, todo parecía una pequeña casa, pero eso daba a entender que ahí vivía la rubia y no podía salir.

-siéntese 3, hace mas de 4 meses que no hablo con nadie cara a cara

-R-Rachel tu…que te paso?!

-la adolescencia, eso me pasó

-Te volviste una agente secreto no?

-Nada de eso, yo soy la líder y mis conocimientos del knd son demasiados como para ser destituida, por lo tanto decidieron que me permitirían conservar mis recuerdos, pero tengo que quedarme aquí, hasta que preparen a alguien que ocupe mi lugar. No puedo salir sin escolta pues desconfían de mí, piensan que los traicionare con los adolescentes solo por tener su edad…

-Es horrible!. Dijo Kuki asustada

-Lo sé…me dejaron hablar contigo porque me estaba volviendo paranoica.

-Pero como paso todo esto, como es que soportaste…Rachel cuéntame para ver si hacemos algo!

-…

Rachel estaba confundida y tenía los puños apretados; desconfiaba de todos por lo que le habían hecho a su libertad, pero sabía que Kuki no era peligro…es más…la podría ayudar.

-Esta bien…esto pasó…

Mientras que Rachel y Kuki hablaban en ese pequeño lugar; en un apartamento se encontraban 4 adolescentes preparando una gran fiesta.

-Oye 1 pásame más simios arco iris. Dijo un chico con lentes de piloto

-Más?! Luego no habrá espacio para la cama de simios arco iris!

-Oigan chicos, y si a Kuki ya no le gustan los simios arco iris?

-De que hablas 5? Eso es imposible! Ella quiere a esos monos mas que a 4!

-Te mataré Hoaguie!. Dijo un rubio saliendo de la cocina

-Basta chicos! Abby tiene razón, puede que a Kuki ya no le gusten. Dijo Nigel

-Si es así los pasamos a tu cuarto 1. Dijo Abby

Todos se rieron y continuaron arreglando el cuarto para la llegada de la última agente que faltaba.

7:56

-Gracias Kuki por tu tiempo. Dijo Rachel sonriendo cálidamente

-No hay de que, a mi también me hacía falta hablar con alguien que sea de mi…generación. Dijo sonriendo

-Ah…pues entonces fue un gusto para ambas, te agradezco por todo tu tiempo y servicio al knd…fuiste una gran líder. Dijo la rubia

-Gracias pero no lo creo…tuve un líder mucho mejor. Dijo orgullosa la japonesa

-Ya lo creo…

Ambas se despidieron con un sincero abrazo. Kuki se fue a apagar sus velitas y Rachel a su "prisión"

8:00

-Maldita sea Hoaguie! Si Kuki se pierde será tu culpa!. Dijo Wally enojado

-No todos los días hay ofertas del 2x1 en la tienda de hot dogs. Se defendió

-A este paso volverás a engordar 2. Dijo Abby.-Nigel acelera si?

-Esta es la velocidad permitida y no quebrantare la ley gracias!. Dijo Nigel acomodando sus lentes

-Este carro ya esta algo gastado no creen?, Dijo 2

-Ni pienses en hacer otro de tus carros, olvidaste lo que pasó la ultima vez?

-Pequeños fallos técnicos

-si claro, que el carro se autodestruya al encenderse es un pequeño fallo. Dijo Abby

-Además este carro tiene recién medio año, así que no lo cambiaremos. Dijo Nigel

-Si, además Wally aun no lo usa. Dijo Abby riendo pícaramente

-Ah si…es que…aun no hay oportunidad. Dijo sin mirar a nadie

-O será que la oportunidad perfecta sería ir a un paseo romántico con Kuki no Wally?. Dijo Hoaguie riéndose

-Otra vez con eso?! Ella…

-Aun te debe dinero. Dijeron Abby y Hoaguie burlándose

Wally iba a responderles pero llegaron a una instalación secreta del KND

-A-adolescentes?!. Gritó la pequeña "recepcionista"

-si si pero somos del KND así que-

-A mi no me vengan con eso, seguir-

-silencio agente. La interrumpió una transmisión de…Rachel

-362 cuanto tiempo!. Dijo Hoaguie

-Queremos hablar en privado agente. Dijo la rubia refiriéndose a la niña.

-b-bien. Dijo la pequeña

Cuando la chica se fue; todos se quedaron mirando entre si, en especial Nigel y Rachel.

-Y que tal? Bien? Me alegro, iré al punto…Donde esta Kuki?. Dijo Wally mirando por todos lados

-Tranquilo que seguro ya viene. Dijo Hoaguie tranquilizando a su amigo

-Vine a hablarles de Kuki. Dijo la rubia.-Ella…

-Esta que demora. Dijo Abby impacientándose

-…Ella no vendrá…lo lamento chicos

**Que les pareció? **

**A mi parecer me dio mucha pena saber que Kuki no llegó a reunirse, que pasará ahora? Que le dirán a Rachel? Que hará Wally? Quien es Kevin?! No se lo pierdan que pronto actualizaré! En el otro fic haré una detallada descripción del rival de Wally así que estará muy interesante! Dejen reviews y los quiero! :D**


	2. Kuki

**Holaaa a todoos! Dije que volvería rápido y pues aquí estoy! Agradezco infinitamente los reviews me encantó leerlos todos n.n bueno…dejen mas eehh que espero leer sus opiniones y estaré respondiendo mientras pueda.**

Primero lo primero: Así es Kevin!

KEVIN BLUE

Origen: Noruega

Color: Blanco

Características: cabello castaño y lacio, ojos verdes

Talla: 1.76 (para serles sincera ni idea de cuanto sería eso, así que imagínense alguien mas alto que Kuki, eso basta xD)

Vestimenta: Polera negra, jeans holgados, zapatillas negras unas muñequeras negras.

Personalidad: Al principio era frío y solitario, pero luego de conocer a Kuki se volvió celoso, torpe, nervioso pero sin dejar de tener su madera de líder.

Mi opinión de el: Un chico lleno de sorpresas y creo que esta seriamente enamorado de la japonesa. Hará todo lo posible por estar cerca de ella…así tenga que pelear con Wally

AHORA SI EMPECEMOS CON EL FIC!

Todos se quedaron shockeados al escuchar semejante noticia.

-C-como que no vendrá?! Acaso su cumpleaños no es hoy?!

-Si lo es…hoy hable con ella…mientras hacia tiempo para que los superiores agentes decidieran si se vuelve agente encubierto o no…y la respuesta fue…

-La metieron a esa maldita máquina?!. Gritó Wally acercándose a la pantalla

-Wally tranquilízate. Dijo Hoaguie sosteniéndolo

-Suéltame! Habla Rachel! Dejaste que se valla Kuki o no?!

-No tuve opción…no cumplía con los requisitos para seguir siendo…agente…

-Que requisitos?! Ella es igual de buena-

-Vámonos Wally. Dijo Nigel recobrando la compostura.

-Déjenme! Quiero hablar con esos malditos superiores!

-Donde está Kuki ahora?. Dijo Abby sin quitar la mirada del piso.

-Me contaron a que uno de los agentes de su sector se ofreció a llevarla a su casa. Dijo Rachel bajando la mirada

-Ya veo…nos vemos Rachel. Dijo Abby.- andando chicos.

Nigel y Hoaguie detenían a Wally que estaba cada vez mas furioso; Abby caminaba sin mirar a nadie…ni siquiera gritaba para calmar a Wally…solo caminaba con la mirada perdida.

Mientras ellos luchaban por controlar a Wally; Kuki y Kevin caminaban sin hablarse, hasta que Kuki rompió ese "eterno" silencio.

-Que hacía yo ahí. Dijo confusa mientras miraba a Kevin

-Tú…te perdiste y te estoy llevando de vuelta a casa

-Pero no recuerdo haberme perdido. Dijo Kuki pensando

-Es que…te desmayaste

-Quee?!...Porque?!. Dijo Kuki exaltada.

-Ah…es que…y-yo…emm…t-tu…tu…viste a un chico desnudo!

-Que!?. Dijo Kuki roja como un tomate.

-Emm…si…si eso fue!...te desmayaste por eso. Dijo Kevin forzando una sonrisa.

-No parece creíble. Dijo Kuki levantando una ceja.

Desde que Kuki se había convertido en líder; se había vuelto mas centrada e inteligente, convirtiéndola en una líder simplemente…perfecta.

-Es raro pero SI pasó, mi amigo es medio loco y emm…andaba desnudo, y…emm…lo viste…y eso.

-..Ahh…de acuerdo te creeré…pero solo porque por alguna razón me das confianza. Dijo Kuki mirándolo detenidamente; haciendo que Kevin se sonroje.

-G-gracias. Dijo Kevin tapándose la cara para ocultar su rubor.

-Bueno…llegamos. Dijo Kuki mirando su casa

-Ah si…bueno…

-Gracias…bueno adiós.

-Espera!...c-crees que podamos volver a hablar?...es que…tu también me inspiras confianza y quiero saber porque…

-Ah…esta bien…en ese caso, hasta luego…em…

-Kevin

-Si! Hasta luego Kevin, cuidate. Dijo Kuki sonriendo cálidamente

-…Hasta luego…Kuki

Ambos chicos se despidieron con la promesa de volver a verse, algo que Kevin estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

…Mientras tanto en la base secreta del sector V….

-Debemos hablar con Wally. Dijo Abby mientras mordía una galleta

-Ahora no, nos dejo bien claro que quería estar solo. Dijo Hoaguie

-No lo molestemos…esta igual de sorprendido que nosotros. Dijo Nigel rascando su cabellera (así es, Nigel se había dejado crecer su cabello desde que se volvió adolescente)

-Kuki no cumplía con los requisitos?! Eso es absurdo! Recuerdan cuando se molestaba? Ni padre emitía tanto fuego. Dijo Hoaguie cruzándose de brazos

-Vámonos a dormir. Dijo Nigel

-Si…tienes razón, Hoaguie. Dijo Abby mirándolo.-Tu eres el más indicado para que hables con 4, tu ves el momento, si?

-De acuerdo. Dijo el chico levantándose

Al día siguiente todos debían ir al colegio, y para sorpresa de todos los integrantes del sector V, Kuki estaba en su mismo salón.

-K-Kuki... Dijo Abby sin poderlo creer

-Es 3!. Dijo Hoaguie

-Jajaja! Tomen esa, agentes superiores!. Dijo Nigel mirando a Wally; este solo la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, y sin decir nada solo miró hacia abajo.

-W-Wally estas bien?. Dijo Hoaguie acercándose

-…Si…

Kuki estaba un poco avergonzada por la atención que estaba recibiendo…por las intensas miradas de los chicos y los cotilleos de las chicas…Ella odiaba la atención en exceso pues la ponían nerviosa…estaba a punto de llorar pero…

-Kuki!

Era Kevin, estaba en la puerta completamente sudado pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; las chicas al ver a Kevin se quedaron boquiabiertas pues el chico era guapo, mientras que los chicos no podían quitar su mirada de la japonesa

-Ah hola! Tu eres Kevin cierto?

-Si, fui a recogerte para venir juntos pero ya te habías ido. Dijo Kevin completamente nervioso

-Lo siento. Dijo Kuki apenada.

-Jeje…no hay problema Kuki. Dijo Kevin rascando su cabello

Todo el sector V quedó viendo como los chicos hablaban como si fueran una pareja y miraban a Wally; quien estaba mirando fijamente al chico

-Bien Sanban y Blue, como se conocen se sentarán juntos al fondo. Dijo el profesor

Ambos se sentaron y todos en el salón dejaron de mirarlos…excepto el sector V.

Era el receso y Abby estaba dispuesta a hablar con su mejor amiga.

-H-hola…Kuki. Dijo Abby

-Hola. Dijo Kuki sonriente.

-No tienes con quien pasar el recreo? Si quieres pódemo-

-Si tiene con quien pasar el recreo y es conmigo. Dijo Kevin apareciendo detrás de 5.

Kuki miró a Abby y sonrió; Kevin se sentó a lado de Kuki y miraba fijamente a Abby pues la morena era la viva imagen de su hermana mayor, Cree.

-Bueno…entonces será para la próxima Kuki. Dijo Abby sonriendo

-P-pero podemos irnos juntas!...digo…si quieres. Dijo sin poder contenerse

-Si! Digo…claro, nos vemos caminando, nos vemos.

Abby rió internamente pues Kuki no había cambiado tanto como ella creía, así que se fue a contarles lo sucedido a los demás.

Cuando llegó vio que todos estaban un poco decepcionados al ver que llegaba sola.

-Se negó eh. Dijo Hoaguie mordiendo su hot dog

-Supongo que es algo que llevará tiempo. Dijo Nigel bajando la mirada.

-De hecho iba a aceptar de no ser por…

-Por…?. Dijo Nigel volteando

-Por ese chico nuevo, Kevin…

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora…que les pareció? Yo creo que Kevin se esta tomando las cosas muy en serio con Kuki…pero Wally no creo que se deje ganar…uy las cosas que pasarán entre esos…no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews para saber su opinión…trataré de responder lo más que pueda así que pregunten y si pueden díganme cual parte les gustó mas, que parte fue la mas graciosa, que parte amaron y odiaron, etc. Acá todo es bienvenido! **


	3. Recuerdos y revelaciones

**Hola a todooos! Estuve muy ocupada en estos días así que fue difícil publicar…ya tengo varios capítulos hechos así que espero publicar pronto y que el tiempo este de mi lado n.n bueno no les quito más tiempo y a leer!**

"de no ser por ese chico…Kevin"

Dijo Abby acercándose a ellos

-Que te dijo?. Dijo Wally sin mirar a nadie

-Esto fue lo que paso…

Mientras Abby les contaba lo que había pasado; Kevin y Kuki hablaban en el salón.

-Fuiste muy descortés con la chica, Kevin. Dijo Kuki mordiendo su sándwich

-Y tu muy confiada Kuki. Dijo Kevin mirándola

-Debería desconfiar?. Dijo Kuki

-No…solo que…olvídalo. Esta rico tu sándwich?. Dijo Kevin cambiando de tema

-Si, hiciste el sándwich exactamente como me gusta. Dijo Kuki feliz

-Me alegro de que te guste. Dijo Kevin

-Mira este broche, no es lindo?. Dijo Kuki enseñándole su cabello al noruego

-Es que tengo buen gusto

-Tu me lo diste?

Kevin iba a responder pero no lo hizo, solo se paró y comenzó a irse.

-A donde vas?. Preguntó Kuki

-A botar la basura. Dijo Kevin yéndose sin voltear

-Hah? Pero si no tenía nada en las manos, que raro. Dijo Kuki restándole importancia.

Kevin salió y se encontró con Wally, quien estaba escuchando todo; ambos se miraron y Kevin abrió los ojos enormemente.

-No puede ser…no me digas que tu eres…

-Hm? Me hablas a mi?. Dijo Wally levantando una ceja

-No…olvídalo. Dijo Kevin yéndose corriendo

-Y este?. Dijo entrando al salón…olvidándose que adentro estaba…

-Ah! Disculpa no fue mi intención. Dijo Kuki

-N-no te preocupes. Dijo Wally avanzando rápido y cubriéndose la cara.-Todo esta bien

-Espera…algo no va bien contigo. Dijo Kuki volteando

Wally se quedó helado al volver a sentir aquellas manos tan cálidas que otra vez lo tocaban; Kuki quito la mano de Wally y vio que en su mejilla tenía un pequeño corte.

-Wahh! Como te hiciste eso?!. Dijo Kuki mirándolo

-N-no se…tal vez por tu broche que tienes en el pelo

-Que? Ah! El broche que me dio Kevin

Cuando Wally escuchó eso se quedó realmente mal, eso confirmaba sus sospechas, ese chico estaba enamorado de SU Kuki.

-No importa, suéltame. Dijo el rubio yéndose

-Pero debo tratar la herida!

Wally abrió los ojos enormemente al ver a Kuki sujetando su mano y sentándolo

-Rayos. Dijo Kuki molesta.-Eres terco…pero yo lo soy más!

Wally entrecerró los ojos, quería abrazarla fuertemente por lo que hacía, ya que eso demostraba que aquella niña dulce e inteligente seguía dentro de ella, todo lo que estaba pasando era…como un deja' vu

-FLASHBACK POV WALLY-

Estaba en mi cuarto practicando mis nuevas técnicas para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo

-Un poco más y te romperé!. Grité.-Adiós vieja bolsa de arena y hola a la nueva y cool maquina de pelea!. Dije emocionado

-Wally!

-Que quieres 3!?

-Ven!

-Ahora no!. Grité fastidiado.

"A veces Kuki puede ser muy fastidiosa". Pensé mientras continuaba con mis técnicas

-VEN AHORA!

-Y-ya voy!. "Creo que fastidiosa le queda chico"

Caminé hacia donde se encontraba y me di cuenta que ya había visto lo que le hice a su simio arco iris.

-Que le hiciste?!

-Solo le enseñe unas técnicas de lucha, por algo es un simio arco iris karate o no?

-Eres un!

Como siempre comenzamos a forcejear, era algo aburrido pues nunca usaba toda mi fuerza, ya que le haría daño y eso jamás haré.

-Ayy!. Grité adolorido

-Que pasó Güero?!

Me comenzó a mirar por todos lados para ver que tenía, me pareció gracioso pero sabía que si me reía ella me pegaría así que solo la quede mirando, hasta que ella vio mi mano

-Te has cortado!

-Ah? Ahh esto? No es grave dejado así.

-Pero debo tratar la herida!

Me jaló de la mano y me sentó en una sillita de su juego de té.

-Qué vas a hacer Kooks?. Pregunté fastidiado

-Que crees? Tratar esta herida!

Kuki sacó su botiquín del KND y me comenzó a envolver la mano.

-Rayos. Se quejó la chica.-Eres terco pero yo lo soy mas!

-Ja! Pues aún así esto no era necesario

-Verás que si lo era, cuando practiques tus técnicas no tendrás tanto dolor ya que tu herida esta tratada. Dijo sonriendo

-Si como digas. Dije indiferente

Me fui rápidamente sin darle las gracias, voltee para agradecerle y la vi que me miraba sonriente, sentí que mis mejillas comenzaban a arder de repente y corrí para que no me viera así.

"es insoportable hasta en mi mente"

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Kuki terminó de vendar la herida y miró a Wally un poco sonrojada

-Lamento que mi broche te halla cortado. Dijo mirandolo de reojo

-No te preocupes. Dijo volviendo a recordar lo del broche

-Mientras ellos intentaban hablarse; Kevin salió corriendo de ahí pues no sabía que hacer, decidió ir a su cuartel que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí

-43! Abre!

-Ya voy ya voy!

43 era el nuevo líder del sector v y mejor amigo de la infancia de Kevin.

-Que pasa? Estas pálido amigo.

-Me escape del colegio. Dijo Kevin mirando el suelo

-Y porque?

-En mi salón esta Kuki

-Que bien! Entonces no todo esta perdido para ti! Ve por ella Kevin!

-Es obvio que aprovecharé esa oportunidad, pero no es eso…

-Entonces?

-Recuerdas lo que te conté que vi la otra vez?

-Hablas de…

-FLASHBACK POV KEVIN-

Otra vez me tocaba a mí limpiar el salón de estudio, toda la casa del árbol estaba diferente o eso nos decía 3, yo no sé porque yo pertenecí a otro sector hasta que me cambiaron aquí, y no me quejo porque conocí a…

-Kevin!

-Waah si?!

Se me acercó Kuki, ella era la chica por la que nunca me quejaba y hasta dejé de causar problemas, porque fue Kuki quien me ayudó a cambiar…le debo mucho.

-Es 4.1 "líder". Dijo 5.1 volteando sus ojos

-Yo le dije que me dijera así. La defendí

-No te preocupes K-..4.1, se defenderme sola. Me dijo Kuki serenamente

-Como quieras. Dije yéndome a seguir con la maldita limpieza.

Escuchaba de vez en cuando los reproches de 5.1 y las dulces palabras de 3, yo solo seguía ordenando los papeles.

"Hasta ahora lo único malo de Kuki es su desorden". Pensé mientras ordenaba su parte del salón; justo cuando me dispuse a mover el sillón para limpiar mejor, me encontré con un pequeño álbum que decía como título "Mi sector V"; que extraño. Pensé.-Acaso Kuki nos tomó fotos?

Abrí el libro y me encontré con la foto de 5 niños construyendo la casa del árbol en la que ahora vivo; obviamente me sorprendí porque vi a Kuki 4 años menor, era…adorable

Pasé mas fotos y la vi con varios peluches y con un chico de lentes de piloto que sonreían junto a un zorrillo

-Quien será?. Dije

Luego pasé mas fotos en las que siempre aparecía un rubio, al principio no me llamaba la atención pero luego noté que siempre estaba al medio, como si Kuki siempre lo enfocaba a él.

-Este chiquillo es muy raro.

Recuerdo que siempre que le pedía a Kuki que nos hable de su anterior equipo, ella lo hacía con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, me contó de su líder que era muy fácil de fastidiar, lo cual deduje que era el calvo; me contó de un chico gordito con lentes de piloto que era el mejor en tecnología 2x4; obviamente era el que estaba en la anterior foto; me contó de su mejor amiga y esa debía ser la morena, pero jamás…jamás me habló de él…

-Pasé la última foto y me quedé congelado al verla.

-Que demonios…

Salió el chico siendo abrazado por Kuki, todo parecía apuntar a que era el cumpleaños del rubio; atrás de ellos la morena sostenía un cartel que decía: 3x4 y un corazón.

Miré atrás de la foto y decía: "Un recuerdo de lo genial que fue su cumple; para el güero de parte de su equipo" "Psdt: sales bien junto a Kuki, deberías declarártele ya!"

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

**Que les pareció?**

**Muchos flashbacks lo se u.u pero es que debían entender la historia asi que se los puse detalladamente, espero sus comentarios acerca de lo que piensan de cómo va todo, a mi parecer creo que habrá ciertos conflictos entre Kevin y Wally…después de todo ambos sienten algo hacia Kuki…y que tiene 5.1? es muy celosa y conflictiva…no cabe duda que esta muy enamorada…veremos que pasa así que dejen reviews! n.n Hasta muy pronto! **


	4. Lucharé por ella

**holaaaa a todos! Lamento mi ausencia pero estuve algo ocupada últimamente y no pude actualizar T.T pero bueno ahora si aquí me tienen, lista para todo! bueno sin mas que decirles, DEJEN REVIEWS y disfruten n.n**

-ESA Foto ...

-Kevin no te angusties por el, ya no recuerda

-cuando estuve en mi antiguo sector oí que la maquina a presentado fallos en el diseño, y uno de ellos es que borre la memoria pero no los sentimientos

-Eso quiere decir…

-que ese chico aun puede estar interesado en Kuki

-Debes hacer algo! Tu estas mucho mas enamorado que el!

-Eso es obvio, mas porque estoy seguro que esa foto el la tiro y Kuki la recogió…me da cólera pensar que ese idiota fue tan bruto con Kuki…

-seguro que ya lo olvido…

-el era 4, es por eso que Kuki siempre me dijo Kevin, nunca le gustó que exista otro 4!. Dijo Kevin golpeando la pared.

-Esas fotos deben estar en alguna parte!

-Podríamos deducir mas! Consíguemelas como puedas yo ire al colegio pues Kuki estará preocupada

Bueno, bueno ... nos vemos Romeo

-jaja adiós 43

Mientras-

Era ya la hora de salida y todos estaban alistando sus cosas para irse.

-Hola Kuki, vamos?. Dijo Abby poniéndose en frente suyo.

Ah, VAMOS. Bye Kuki

Ambas salieron y Abby disimuladamente lanzó una señal para que los demás vengan poco a poco.

-Y…como te llamas?

-Abby Lincoln, un gusto

-Un placer, y disculpa a mi amigo es muy desconfiado.

-si me di cuenta, como lo conoces?

-Ah pues ayer me llevo a mi casa cuando me perdí en un lugar lleno de niños. Dijo Kuki

Abby se sintió furiosa, ella era muy lista y con esos pocos datos ya sabia casi toda la historia.

-Hola. Dijo un chico de pelo marrón

-H-hola. Dijo Kuki un poco incómoda

-El es Nigel, puede acompañarnos verdad Kuki?

-S-si. Dijo sonriendo débilmente

-te Llamas Kuki Sanban no? DIJO Nigel

-Si, y tu?

-Nigel One, te gustan los simios arco iris?

-Pues…un poco, son adorables pero no soy una gran fan ni nada de eso.

Nigel y Abby se miraron entre ellos con dolor y tristeza, pero luego miraron a Kuki como si nada, pues ahora era una adolescente y sus cambios eran normales.

-Hola Mis chavos !.

-Hola Hoaguie. Dijeron los chicos al unísono

-H-hola. Dijo Kuki cada vez más nerviosa

-puedo acompañarlos?. dijo el chico con lentes de piloto

-Tu que dices Kuki?

-C-claro. Dijo la azabache simulando firmeza

-y bien…Kuki no? Dime…que te gusta hacer?

-P-pues…me encanta escuchar música e ir de compras. Dijo sonriendo

-Y tus simios?. Dijo Hoaguie sin poder contenerse

-Ah?

-Hola.

Todos voltearon y Kuki estaba a ya no poder, nunca le gustó la atención de todos, era molesto y angustioso así que odiaba eso.

-Yo Llamo Wally y tu?

-K-Kuki

-que tal, puedo ir con ustedes?

-que dices Kuki?

-y-yo me tengo que ir a-

-A tu casa? Te acompañamos no chicos?. Dijo Nigel

-Es que…

-Quieres ir de compras?. Dijo Abby

N-no-

-Escuchar música?. Dijo Hoaguie sacando su mp3 (se que es algo antiguo pero no iba a poner "sacó su nuevo iPod Touch nano" xD puse lo primero que se me ocurrió)

-basta!

Todos quedaron atónitos y vieron a Kuki como se esforzaba por no llorar

-Kuki. Dijo Abby

-Lo siento. Sollozó la japonesa

-Oigan!

Los chicos vieron a un chico acercarse a ellos y abrazar a Kuki, para sorpresa de todos.

-Que paso? Que te hicieron?!

-Oye! No le hicimos nada!. Dijo Wally acercándose furiosamente hacia ellos.

-Tranquilo 4. Dijo Abby

-4?. DIJO Kevin asombrado.

-Ellos no me hicieron nada Kevin, soy muy sensible eso es todo.

-Pero algo paso? Algo tenía que suceder! ¿Que pasó?

Kevin comenzó a desesperarse haciendo que Kuki se ponga más nerviosa.

Kuki estaba realmente mal, verlos a todos ellos le daban ganas de llorar y no entendía porque, era frustrante y no podía soportarlo. Kuki comenzó a correr sin parar, todo esto en serio ya era demasiado para ella

-Kooks!

Wally corrió detrás de ella, seguido por Kevin, mientras que los demás solo se quedaron sin saber que hacer.

-Kuki…ya no le gustan los simios. Dijo Nigel mirando el suelo

-Prefiere irse de compras. Dijo Hoaguie

-Hay algo raro en todo esto. Dijo Abby

Mientras tanto Kevin y Wally corrían detrás de ella hasta que la perdieron de vista completamente.

-Donde se habrá metido?!. Dijo Wally molesto

-Seguramente a su casa. Dijo Kevin detrás de el

Wally volteó y lo miró de pies a cabeza

-Dime quien eres tú. Dijo Wally como una orden

-soy ... Un amigo de Kuki

-No tienes porqué fingir, eres un agente del KND, que número

Ah ... soy 4,1

-Yo soy 4.

Ambos intercambiaron varias miradas llenas de ira.

-Kuki no esta en su casa, la conozco, igual gracias por cuidarla todo el tiempo que yo no pude. Dijo Wally mientras se iba

-No me lo agradezcas porque no lo hice como favor, la cuido porque…me gusta. Dijo Kevin firme

-…Ya veo, igual ya no es necesario que te sigas preocupando

-Claro que si, y tu no me digas que tengo que hacer…adolescente. Amenazó Kevin

Wally volteó y le lanzo una fulminante mirada a Kevin; quien estaba serio pero con un gran rubor en las mejillas de lo duro que fue admitir que le gustaba la japonesa.

**Se que es cortito y con un final tonto pero lo vale! :3**

**Esta pelea me dejo realmente feliz pues hace tiempo que soñaba con escribirla, mejor aun porque ahora no sería una infantil pelea de niñitos, sino una fuerte pelea de adolescentes! esto se pone cada vez mejor y espero que no te lo pierdas! Dejen reviews sobre que les pareció y cuales fueron sus emociones en cada parte (no me las quiero perder) yo comentaré lo que pueda x3 Nos vemos muy pronto, hasta luego!**


	5. Brownies!

**Holaa a todos! Hace tiempo que no Publico lo sé T-T pero estoy de vuelta y trataré de publicar lo mas pronto que pueda. Ahora si a leer!**

-Porqué huí de ellos? No me han hecho nada…soy una miedosa. Sollozó Kuki mientras se sobaba los ojos

La japonesa estaba sentada detrás de una gigantesca casa del árbol, no sabe porqué pero cuando corrió, sus pies la llevaron inconscientemente hacia allí. Eran las 3; moría de hambre y aun así no tenía ganas de moverse de ahí

"¿Qué me está pasando, este lugar son extrañamente nostálgico. Pensó en voz alta

-Pienso lo mismo.

Kuki se sorprendió y volteó para ver quien la había logrado encontrar, dándose con la sorpresa que era su compañero…Wally.

-…tu?

-Esperabas a alguien mas?. Dijo Wally levantando una ceja

-No…solo que…

Wally se sentó a lado de Kuki, ambos sentían muchas cosas pero todo estaba tan confuso que era imposible descifrar sus emociones.

-A ti también te trae nostalgia este árbol?. Preguntó Kuki

-Claro que si, pero quien sabe porque. Dijo Wally sonriendo

Kuki solo lo miro…este chico también le daba nostalgia…no, no era nostalgia…era algo mas…mucho mas fuerte

-Pasa algo?

-…ah? No nada, me tengo que ir…muero de hambre

-Que te parece si vamos a mi casa?

-Haaah?!. Dijo Kuki entre pálida y colorada

-Si, tengo sándwichs de mantequilla de maní y jalea, helados de fresa y galletas de chocolate…ah! y brownies

-En serio?! Pues-

-Kuki!

Wally se enfureció al escuchar esa voz…pues era de Kevin.

-Kevin, lamento haberme ido. Dijo Kuki bajando la cabeza

-No te preocupes, vamos a tu casa que tu madre esta molesta!. Dijo Kevin

-Ay no!. Dijo Kuki corriendo.-Hasta luego y gracias Wally!

Kevin se sorprendió de escuchar eso, porque debía saborear el dolor y los celos tan joven?

-Te acompaño Kuki!. Dijo Wally mientras miraba sonriente a Kevin

Eh?. DIJO Kuki deteniéndose.-oh no, mi padre te mataría porque pensaría que demoré por estar contigo, pero gracias! Oh! Mañana voy sin duda por esos brownies!

-Si. Dijo Wally con una enorme sonrisa

Kevin solo miraba todo desde atrás mientras apretaba los puños. Cuando Kuki se fue, Wally miró a Kevin con una sonrisa triunfante y se fue.

-Esto no será fácil. Dijo Kevin crujiendo los dientes.-Por suerte amo los retos!. Dijo sonriente.

Era el día siguiente y la mayoría del salón se conocía. Y como ya se sabía, los chicos estaban interesados en la japonesa.

-Hey Kuki!

-Kuki!

-Que Tal linda?

-Kuuukiii

-Se les ofrece algo?!. Dijo Kevin perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ahh que molesto. Se quejaron los chicos y se fueron

-Gracias Kevin. Susurro Kuki

-No te preocupes, se que no te gusta la atención. Dijo sonriendo

-Como lo sabes?

-Pues…lo supuse cuando ayer estabas a punto de llorar.

-Ah…pues acertaste

-También acerté en esto?. Dijo el chico sacando algo de su mochila

-Kyaaa son galletas de chocolate!. Dijo emocionada

-Sip, las comeremos en el recreo de acuerdo?

-si! Ya le tengo ganas!. DIJO Kuki Sonriendo

Mientras Kuki y Kevin estaban riendo; el sector V miraba cada movimiento del chico.

-Ese maldito…cree que sabe todo de ella. Dijo Wally

-Pero nosotros sabemos que quien sabe todo de ella eres tu, 4. Dijo Hoaguie

- ...

-Oye Wally, trajiste los brownies que nos prometiste?!. Dijo Nigel en voz alta…algo que Kuki escuchó

B-brownie?. Dijo Kuki

-No les des importancia. Dijo Kevin mirándolos de reojo

-Hey Kuki. Dijo Abby acercándose.-Wally trajo brownies de chocolate… crees que puedas venir con nosotros?

-Claro!

Kevin miró a Kuki como preguntándole porqué hacia eso…ella no se percató de eso y caminó hacia sus viejos amigos.

-Hola Kuki. Dijeron todos cuando la japonesa llegó

-H-hola…lamento lo de ayer yo…

-No te preocupes, es algo normal cuando no conoces a nadie. Dijo Nigel

-Pero hay que conocernos Ok?. Dijo Abby

Si. DIJO Kuki

Ah Cierto ... Los brownies...ah ... yo. Balbuceo Wally

-Pasa algo?. Susurró Hoaguie

-Es que lo olvidé. Susurró Wally revisando su mochila

-Que?!. Grito Hoaguie

-Shh. Dijo 4.-En el receso lo traeré…y tu me acompañarás

-Esta bien esta bien…pero que le diremos a Kuki?

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo

-Bien alumnos disculpen la tardanza, empecemos la clase

Todos volvieron a sus asientos esperando ansiosamente el recreo

-Kuki…he traído galletas para ambos…las comeremos en el recreo vale?. Susurró Kevin

-Ah…em…lo lamento mucho Kevin pero será en otro momento…ellos-

-Ya se…esos chicos ya te invitaron…

-P-pero puedes venir conmigo

No ... Te invitaron a ti no a mi

-Pues yo te invito a ti. Sonrio Kuki

-Esta bien…

Llegó la hora del recreo y ya todos se habían reunido

-Chicos ya vine, traje a Kevin conmigo. Dijo Kuki llegando

-Hola. Dijo Kevin sin mirar a nadie

-Hola. Dijeron todos con cierta incomodidad

-Bueno cuatr-digo…Wally y yo iremos a recoger algo

-Esperen Y Los brownies?. Protesto Abby

-Ya volveremos a repartir. Dijo Wally

-Bueno…dime Kevin, como conociste a Kuki?. Dijo Nigel mirándolo fijamente

-Ella accidentalmente vio algo que no debía y se desmayó

-Algo indebido?

-Si…es una complicada historia. Dijo Kuki sonrojada.

-Iré a la cafetería para picar algo hasta que comamos los brownies, me acompañas Kuki?. Dijo Abby

-Claro!

Mientras las chicas se fueron; Kevin aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con Nigel

-Tu eres 1, verdad?

-Supuse que eras un agente, soy 1, y tu eres?

-4.1. Dijo Kevin.-Nunca pensé hablar con usted, es todo un ídolo en KND!. Dijo emocionado

-jaja en serio? Debe ser porque me parezco a Luis Miguel, hasta canto mejor que el

-jaja usted es increíble!

-No me digas usted, me hace sentir viejo jaja

-Entonces…Nigel. Dijo Kevin sonriendo

-Mucho mejor Kevin. Dijo Nigel.-Bien, ahora que sabemos que ambos somos del KND, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro Nigel dime. Dijo Kevin

-Como conociste a Kuki?

Kevin se puso serio tan pronto escuchó la pregunta; Nigel notó eso pero no se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado, pues tenía que saber todo.

-Ella…era mi líder

-Lo supuse…debió ser algo torpe e infantil a veces, siento eso.

-Nada de eso, yo diría que es muy centrada y neutral.

-Centrada?! Neutral?! Pffft! Jaja Kuki?! Debes estar bromeando!. Dijo Nigel estallando a carcajadas

-Jaja de hecho es en serio, acaso no era así antes?. Pregunto Kevin

-Claro que no! Ella siempre es infantil, ruidosa, torpe, despistada, ya te mencioné infantil?

-Wow, todos lo contrario a cuando la conocí

-Supongo que tuvo que cambiar por volverse líder…

-Cambiar?...entonces…ella no es la que era antes?

-Por ahora no, pero volverá a ser la misma de antes, haremos lo que sea…

…..lo que sea…

**Que les parece?**

**Yo me emociono bastante cuando van a hablar Wally y Kevin…vivo de estos momentos xD y bueno creo que ninguno de los dos dará su brazo a torcer así que debemos estar atentos a ver que pasará! Actualizaré lo mas pronto que pueda así que dejen reviews y cuídense! hasta luego!**


	6. La desición de Nigel

**Holaaa como están! Yo feliz por haber respondido reviews…confieso que no tenia idea de cómo responder porque no soy experta en fanfiction xD, pero busque tutoriales, todo por responder sus comentarios de los lectores que tanto quiero :3 bueno sin mas que decir, espero les guste n.n**

-Pero…no debe recordar…es una grave falta al KND, ustedes deberían saberlo, ya que son parte del TND verdad?

-Debes saber que aunque lo seamos…antes de eso somos amigos, una familia, y eso la incluye

-Siempre supe de ella prefería a su antiguo sector antes que el nuestro

-Debió ser doloroso para ella despedirse de cada uno de nosotros…en especial de 4

-…cua…tro.

Nigel miró a Kevin y confirmó todo lo que había deducido…

-Te gusta Kuki no es así?

-Que?! Y-y-yo no—

Kevin estaba completamente rojo y ya era demasiado tarde para ocultarlo, miró a Nigel y sin poder pronunciar palabra solo asintió torpemente con la cabeza.

-Ja! Era evidente! Bueno no te culpo, no has sido el primero en fijarte en ella.

-Tu…también?

-Jaja claro que no! Siempre la vi como una hermana menor…pero otros agentes…

-Como ese tal 4?

-Pues s—

-Llegamos!. Dijo Kuki saltando

-Al final no compramos nada, hay demasiada gente. Dijo Abby

-Bueno entonces siéntense. Dijo Nigel.-Estábamos hablando de lo mucho que demoran Hoaguie y Wally

-Es cierto, ya casi acaba el recreo y ellos no llegan. Dijo Abby

-Tal vez Wally vive lejos. Dijo Kuki

-Vamos a ver Kevin?. Dijo Nigel guiñándole un ojo

-Si, vamos. Dijo Kevin comprendiendo

- Mientras, en la casa de los Beatles-

-Mamá ya te dije que es suficiente!

-Pero Wally déjame decorarlo un poco

-Wally!. Dijo Hoaguie desde la sala.-Se acaba el recreo!

-Wah! Ahí esta bien má, me voy adiós

-Saluda a la chica que te gusta de mi parte. Dijo la madre riendo

-Mamá!

-A poco le cuentas a tu mamá de Kuki?

-Se llama Kuki?!. Dijo la madre corriendo hacia ellos

-Corre!. Dijo Wally jalando la mano de Hoaguie

-Waaahh Adiós señora!

-Mientras tanto en el cole-

-En cualquier momento acabará el recreo. Dijo Abby a Kuki

-Que mala suerte, le tenía ganas a esos brownies

-Te gustan mucho?. Preguntó Abby aún sabiendo la respuesta, pues la conocía

-Si! Son mis favoritos!

-Valla. Dijo Abby entrecerrando los ojos.-Hey! Que te parece si este fin de semana vamos al cine?

-Wow me encanta la idea!. Dijo Kuki emocionada

-Pero solo las dos?

-Bueno podríamos ir con los demás, te parece?

-Claro!. Dijo Kuki sonriente

Tocó el timbre y las chicas volvieron al salón; encontrándose con Kevin y Nigel.

-Nada?. Dijo Abby

-Nada. Respondió Nigel

-Chicos!. Gritaron 2 y 4

Todos voltearon para ver llegar a los chicos.

-Si que tardaron. Dijo Abby

-Mi casa queda mas lejos de lo que creí. Dijo Wally sudando

-Entremos a clases, ya acabó el recreo

-Entonces después del colegio podemos comerlo, así no lo habrás traído en vano. Dijo Kuki sonriéndole a Wally; quien estaba bastante sonrojado por la actitud de la japonesa

-Me parece una buena idea, no Wally?. Dijo Abby codeando al rubio

-Ah s-si. Tartamudeó Wally completamente nervioso

Luego de eso todos entraron a su salón saboreando mentalmente los brownies que comerían a la salida… todos menos Kevin y Nigel; quienes aún recordaban aquella conversación que tuvieron…

-Flasback-

Ambos estaban en el portón de entrada; Nigel miró a Kevin y notó que de verdad quería a Kuki, y por eso no iba a dejárselo tan fácil a Wally.

-Y bien…me puedes contar como era la Kuki de antes?. Dijo Kevin rompiendo el silencio

-Pues era infantil y torpe; pero en los momentos decisivos siempre era una caja de sorpresas.

-Ella era seria con todos cuando fue mi líder, yo fui trasladado a su sector luego de un problema con mi anterior sector, ella me ayudó a cambiar mi carácter

-Ella es dulce siempre, eso la volvía muy tierna

-Con nosotros fue decidida y fuerte, pero había momentos en los que era muy tierna

-Podrías decirme como te ayudó?

-Es que eso es…

-Algo privado, entiendo. Dijo Nigel acomodando sus lentes

-Te lo contaré, pero no ahora sino más adelante

-Veo que eres muy calculador para todo

-Antes era peor, fue Kuki quien me hizo ver las cosas de forma mucho mas divertida, y por eso la quier—

Nigel miró a Kevin de reojo; el noruego se había vuelto un tomate.

-Continúa Kevin. Dijo Nigel sonriendo

-Bueno…creo que entendiste. Dijo Kevin rascando su cabellera

-Pues…como ya sabrás; Kuki estaba enamorada de Wally y viceversa, siempre fue así y por eso es que mi sector y yo queremos cumplir el sueño de ambos

-Entiendo, pero…no se lo dejaré tan fácil a ese tal Wally. Dijo Kevin apretando los puños

-Me gustaría ayudarte pero—

-Vamos Nigel, ese rubio ya tiene mucha ayuda y creo que estoy en desventaja, solo te pido que me cuentes muchas cosas de ella, te lo agradecería mucho. Insistió Kevin

-Yo…no puedo. Dijo Nigel pensando en Wally

-Por favor…tu sabes que ese chico tiene los recuerdos y todo…yo…lo olvidaré todo muy pronto

-Cuanto te falta?. Preguntó Nigel preocupado

-…Medio mes. Dijo Kevin bajando la mirada

-…de acuerdo…te ayudaré.

-Fin del Flashback-

**D: Que paso?!**

**Nigel…habrá hecho lo correcto? **

**Que pasará cuando Wally se entere?**

**Que cartas usará Kevin contra Wally y viceversa?**

**Esto se pone interesante, gracias por leer y nos vemos en una nueva actualización n.n**


	7. Ayudare a Kevin

**Hola! Cuanto tiempo no? Me ausenté por la falta de Internet en mi casa, mis castigos y todo…pero bueno! llegué con un capítulo larguito para recompensarles su espera! A leer!**

Era casi la hora de salida y todos estaban en sus propios pensamientos; Nigel no sabía si estaba bien lo que hizo, Wally pensaba en como acercar a Kuki al grupo…y separarla de Kevin, Abby estaba atando cabos, Kevin estaba feliz por tener mas ayuda pero aun así tenía una cara seria, Hoaguie saboreaba mentalmente los brownies y Kuki…bueno Kuki hacía lo mismo.

Llegó la hora de salida y todos salieron hacia el patio de la preparatoria y ayudaron a Wally a repartir los brownies.

-Bueno…que tal si dejamos que Kuki lo pruebe primero. Dijo Abby entregándole su respectiva porción

-Gracias Chicos. Dijo Kuki algo apenada

Todos miraron como Kuki tomaba su primer bocado, el avance era algo pequeño pero tenía que funcionar.

-Me encanta!. Dijo Kuki sonriendo.-Esta muy rico, Wally! Prueba y verás. Dijo la chica dándole un poco

-Q-quieres que lo coma de tu cuchara!?. Dijo Wally poniéndose cada vez mas rojo

-Hay algún problema?! Solo cómelo!. Dijo Abby molesta por la actitud tan lenta de 4

-O-ok. Dijo dando un mordisco mientras sentía que le ardían las mejillas

-'Kevin…?'. Susurró Nigel poniéndose a su lado

-No te preocupes, yo-

-Ring Ring—

Kevin miró su celular y vio un mensaje salvador de momentos

-Me tengo que ir! Hasta luego!

Todos vieron eso como una evidente escapada; algo que hizo a Wally realmente feliz y victorioso.

Mientras tanto en el nuevo sector V—

-Vamos Kevin, llega rápido!. Dijo 43 en modo invocación

-4.1 últimamente no tiene tiempo para otra cosa que no sean los estudios. Dijo 5.1 entrando a la cocina donde estaba 43

-Si claro…estudios. Dijo 43 riendo

-Acaso no es así?. Dijo 5.1 poniéndose seria

-S-si, yo estaba…yo. Tartamudeó 43

Y es que 5.1 amaba las peleas. Era una niña muy deductiva pero rápido reaccionaba de manera agresiva, lo cual la volvía realmente simple.

-Que esta sucediendo en la prepa de 4.1 para que este allí todo el tiempo?

-N-nada!

-Dime!. Dijo saltando hacia el con una patada voladora

-Waaah! No lo diré!. Gritó 43

-Entonces hay algo…si no me dices, destruiré tus últimos proyectos!

-C-como líder y-yo

-Tu…que?!. Amenazó 5.1

-N-n-nada!. Sollozó 43

-Muy bien, ahora...dime que o quien esta-

-Que diablos le haces a nuestro líder 5.1?!

-4.1! Bienvenido. Dijo 5.1

-Déjanos solos 5.1. Ordenó Kevin

-S-si. Dijo 5.1 sonrojada

Kevin se acercó a levantar a su amigo del suelo

-Tu eres nuestro líder idiota.-Le animó Kevin.-No puedes dejarte amenazar por una mocosa

-P-pero

-Demonios Jordan. Suspiró Kevin.-en serio no se que le ves, es muy ruda y tu un masoquista por quererla

-Yo tampoco se que le veo, pero ese no es el punto por el que te llame. Dijo 43 sacando algo de su bolsillo

-No puedo creer que las consiguieras; gracias amigo, te debo una grande. Dijo Kevin sonriendo mientras miraba las fotos

-Fue algo difícil, pero lo bueno es que se daban por perdidas así que no tengo problemas pues nadie preguntara por ellas

-Jaja, te fijas en todo, valla gracias…ahora te tengo a ti, a Nigel y a estas fotos

-Nigel?. Pregunto Jordan (para los que aún tengan dudas, Jordan es 43 n.n)

-Nigel One, el legendario líder de este antiguo sector

-Que?! Tu lo conoces?!. Exclamó 43

-Pues sí, todos sus compañeros están ahí, pero Nigel se ofreció a ayudarme

-Valla que es generoso. Dijo Jordan asombrado

-Bueno, supongo que lo ve como mi "última voluntad" porque pronto seré destituido, aunque…no creo que lo sea

-No me digas que tienes pensado aceptar esa sucia propuesta. Pregunto 43 seriamente

-…quien sabe, debo pensarlo cuidadosamente

Mientras tanto en el patio de comidas de la prepa-

-Gracias a todos, los brownies estuvieron deliciosos. Dijo Kuki

-Dale las gracias a Wally, los brownies son de el después de todo. Dijo Hoaguie codeando a su amigo

-Hoaguie!. Dijo Wally sonrojado

-Cierto, gracias Wally. Dijo Kuki sonriendo

-O-okay. Dijo el rubio fingiendo de serenidad

-'Okay…OKAY?! Mataré a ese idiota por responder así. Le susurró Abby a Nigel, pero éste no respondió

-Nigel?

-…ah? Perdón Abby me desconecté del mundo

-Si me di cuenta…pasa algo?

-…hablamos luego si?...es algo que solo podría contarte a ti

-…de acuerdo. Dijo Abby dándole una sonrisa confortable

-Bueno chicos debo irme a casa, nos vemos mañana. Dijo Kuki feliz

-Pero te podemos acompañar no?. Dijo Hoaguie

-Claro!. Sonrió la japonesa

-Bueno, entonces vamos. Dijo Abby

Todos acompañaron a Kuki hasta su casa, algo nostálgico para todos pues era volver a ver a su equipo unido, como sector…como amigos.

Kuki se despidió de todos al llegar a su casa y acordaron salir el fin de semana. Llegó la noche y todo el sector se reunía para cenar-

-Oye ex-gordo. Dijo Wally mirando a Hoaguie.-Crees que puedas diseñar algo para que Kuki recuerde todo?. Preguntó el rubio mientras abría una lata de soda

-Es algo difícil pues estaría jugando con su mente y eso es algo frágil. Respondió 2

-No has pensado ser doctor o científico? Sabes mucho de esos temas. Dijo Abby apareciendo de la cocina

-No lo había pensado…pero es una buena idea. Dijo Hoaguie con una cálida sonrisa

-E-esta bien…vengan a cenar. Dijo Abby completamente sonrojada pero bien disimulado

-Y desde cuando Abby hace la cena?. Bromeó Wally

-Se puso nerviosa de repente. Dijo Hoaguie

-Como sea…crees poder intentarlo al menos?

-…lo intentare. Dijo 2.-Pero ahora quiero comer lo que hizo Abby

-Uuuhhuuh alguien está romántico hoy. Se burló el rubio

-Lo dice el chico que dijo "ok" porque no supo qué responder. Se defendió Hoaguie

-Ja-ja chistoso. Dijo Wally un tanto sonrojado

Abby había preparado unos aperitivos hasta que aparezca Nigel con la pizza

-Tal vez debimos pedir delivery. Dijo Hoaguie mientras mordía una papa frita

-Nigel fue quien se ofreció a traerla. Respondió Abby algo extrañada

-1 a estado algo nervioso no?. Dijo Wally dejando de comer

-Sabes algo 4?. Dijo Abby mirándolo fijamente

-No. Dijo Wally.-Pero me di cuenta porque el me evitaba la mirada, esta molesto conmigo o algo?

-No me ha dicho nada. Dijo Hoaguie.-pero de lo que si me comentó fue sobre quien le gusta

-Cuenta ex-gordo!. Dijo Wally

-Escupe de una vez!. Dijo Abby

-Que vas a contar Hoaguie?. Dijo Nigel apareciendo con la tan esperada pizza

-Na-nada jefe!. Dijo Hoaguie

-Siéntate 1, hay cosas que no nos has contado!. Dijo Wally fingiendo seriedad

-C-como que?!. Dijo Nigel asustado

-Como quien te gusta!. Dijo Abby

-Ufff... pues nadie. Dijo Nigel completamente aliviado

Todos empezaron a hacer bromas; sin embargo Abby sabía que había algo realmente serio en todo esto

-Anda dinos!. Dijo Wally

-Ya cánsate 4, no lo dirá. Dijo Abby riendo

-Bueno mis chavos yo me voy a dormir yéndose con un par de tajadas de pizza

-Con eso volverás a ser gordo. Dijo Wally.-Ah por cierto!...piensa en lo de la memoria de Kuki...si puedes hacer algo…

Todos miraron pícaramente a Wally; quien no sabía cómo terminar su frase

-Vamos 4, "si puedes hacer algo…". Dijo Hoaguie a punto de estallar de risa

-"Mi corazón te lo agradecería por siempre". Dijo Abby estallando a carcajadas

-Ja-ja que par de chistosos. Se defendió Wally

Y así eran los días de aquel sector; llenos de bromas y carcajadas…

Había llegado la medianoche y Abby salió discretamente de su habitación para encontrarse con quien esperaba…Nigel.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí

Nigel se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien, pues no se lo esperaba

-A-Abby…casi me matas de un susto

-Y desde cuando mi líder es asustadizo?

-Lo lamento…yo solo estoy nervioso

Abby miró la cara de Nigel y notó que estaba realmente preocupado

-No pudiste dormir verdad?

-Me conoces demasiado 5, y es por eso que decidí contarte a ti esto.

-Dime. Dijo la morena sentándose

-Iré al punto…yo…y-yo

-Vamos Nigel dime!

-Ayudaré a Kevin!

-…que?

Nigel y Abby se quedaron paralizados al ver que detrás de ellos se encontraba…

-Wally…

**Wally como siempre en el lugar y momento equivocado…**

**Esto se esta poniendo feo…las cosas darán muchas vueltas y espero que no te lo pierdas! Nos vemos en otra actualización bye!**


	8. Crei que comprenderías

**Holaaa a todos! Se que el cap anterior fue de infarto y que todos queremos saber que pasó con Wally y Nigel…la verdad yo también quiero saberlo por eso aquí les traigo el capitulo! A leer se ha dicho!**

Era el día siguiente y Kuki se sorprendió al ver solo a Nigel y Abby…pero lo que la preocupó demasiado es ver como estaba el británico.

-Nigel!. Dijo la japonesa corriendo hacia el

-Tranquila Kuki son solo pequeños golpes

-Que te paso?! Estas todo golpeado!. Dijo la azabache mientras buscaba unas curitas en su bolso

-Tranquila Kuki que ya traté las heridas. Dijo Abby inexpresivamente.-eso hacen los VERDADEROS amigos no?

Nigel al escuchar eso solo bajó la mirada; algo que Kuki notó

-Paso algo?...Donde están Hoaguie y Wally?

-No pudieron venir…Hoaguie salió con su familia y Wally no se sentía bien

-Valla…se saben todo del otro, es casi como si vivieran juntos. Dijo la pelinegra

-Es porque vivimos juntos Kuki. Dijo Nigel obviándolo

-En serio?! Genial! En ese caso me encantaría hacerles una visita…si gustan claro. Dijo Kuki

-Claro Kuki vienes con nosotros a la salida. Dijo Abby

-Oh miren llegó Kevin iré a saludarlo, ya vengo. Dijo la japonesa y se fue corriendo

-Ahí está tu amigo…porque no vas y le saludas?. Dijo Abby molesta

-Pensé que lo entenderías…lo hice por ser su último deseo…si tu estuvieras en sus zapatos que harías?. Dijo Nigel mirando fijamente a Abby

-Wally es un gran amigo, lo conocemos desde siempre…no lo traicionaría por un compañero que conozco hace un par de días

-no te he dicho que te pongas en mi lugar, ponte en el de Kevin…el ha demostrado querer much por ser su último deseo antes que lo destituyan quiero ayudarlo a cumplirlo

-Y Wally? No te detuviste ni un segundo a pensar en TU AMIGO?!

-El los tiene a ustedes

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando…dónde se quedó ese líder que hacía lo que sea con tal de reunir a su sector?!

-En serio creí que comprenderías…

-Pues no es así. Dijo Abby yéndose de ahí

-Mientras tanto en el departamento "secreto" del sector V—

-Oye Güero…estas ahí verdad?. Dijo 2 tocando la puerta de su amigo.-Abby me comentó que no irías a la prepa hoy

-Cállate Hoaguie…no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie ahora. Dijo el rubio

-…voy a entrar. Dijo Hoaguie decidido

-Ni se te ocurra que yo—

Wally se levantó de su cama al ver que Hoaguie había conseguido entrar con uno de sus inventos

-Acaso no entendiste que quería estar solo?!. Gritó Wally enfadado

-Siempre te veo amargado, pero nunca te he visto de esta manera. Dijo Hoaguie sentándose a un lado de su cama

-Ah cierto, tu no estuviste ahí. Dijo Wally calmándose un poco

-Ahí? Que me he perdido?. Preguntó Hoaguie

-…

-Wally, entré porque te escuché realmente molesto y eso me asustó un poco. Dijo Hoaguie mirándolo seriamente.-Somos mejores amigos así que te conozco bien, pasó algo verdad?

-...tu eres mi único verdadero amigo ex-gordo. Dijo Wally dándole un abrazo

'Así que el problema es con Nigel eh'. Pensó 2.-Claro que lo soy, ahora cuéntame que pasó

-De acuerdo…

FLASHBACK POV WALLY—

Era la medianoche y me levanté para ir al baño, iba caminando con sueño y escuché la voz de Nigel; sonreí maliciosamente porque pensaba darle el susto de su vida, caminé silenciosamente hasta donde estaba y escuché la voz de Abby—

FLASHBACK INTERRUMPIDO—

-Abby?! Q-que hacía Abby con Nigel solos en la medianoche?!. Gritó Hoaguie entre molesto y celoso

-Eso me pregunté yo, era extraño porque yo se que a Abby le gustas—Sabes que? Déjame continuar y no me interrumpas!. Dijo Wally sudando porque casi revela el secreto de su amiga

CONTINUANDO FLASHBACK—

Me escondí detrás de la puerta que da al balcón para escuchar que hablaban y porque era taaan secreto como para decirlo a la medianoche

"-Dime". Dijo Abby

"-Iré al punto…yo…y-yo". Dijo Nigel completamente nervioso

Por un momento pensé que el iba a—

FLASHBACK INTERRUMPIDO – (otra vez)

-Declararse?!. Gritó Hoaguie.-Nigel se declaro a Abby?!

-Cálmate y DEJAME CONTINUAR!. Gritó Wally harto de que lo interrumpieran

-Ok continúa. Dijo 2 tratando de controlarse

CONTINUANDO FLASHBACK (otra vez)

Yo pensé por un momento que el iba a declararse; me sonrojé un poco por tener que presenciar ese momento tan cursi entre ellos pero aún así me quede porque sabía que si me movía lo notarían…y me matarían por espiarlos.

"-Vamos Nigel dime!." Dijo Abby

Me asusté, para ser sincero no quería que se declare porque eso te afectaría a ti 2**. (Para ser exactos y no generar dudas: cuando dice eso de que le afectaría a el, se está refiriendo a Hoaguie porque el está enamorado de 5, ya saben, este fic es un 2/5 así que— **-tu también déjame continuar!.** –S-si! Perdón Wally u.u)**

"-Ayudare a Kevin!"

Me impacté al escuchar eso; sin pensarlo entré al balcón donde estaban y dije lo único que pude haber dicho:

-...que?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK—

-…que?. Dijo Hoaguie impresionado por lo que había escuchado

-si, eso mismo dije. Dijo Wally apretando los puños

-Y eso quedó ahí? Solo dijiste que y te fuiste a dormir o que? Cuéntame que pasó después!. Dijo Hoaguie

-…Esto no esta funcionando, mejor hablamos luego 2…esto es algo difícil

Hoaguie miro a su amigo de toda la vida y supo que era lo mejor así que, dándole una palmada suave en el hombro, se fue de ahí.

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria había pasado el tiempo realmente rápido y ya era hora de irse a sus casas

-Vamos Kuki. Dijo Abby llegando al sitio de la japonesa

-Si, espera…y Nigel?. Preguntó la pelinegra

-Me dijo que había quedado con Kevin, pero no importa iremos las dos. Dijo Abby sonriendo

-Esta bien. Dijo la japonesa

Al llegar al gran departamento Abby abrió la puerta y buscó con la mirada a Nigel…pero no lo encontró

'Me cuesta imaginar que 1 halla decidido eso'. Pensó la morena

-Abby? Hey! Hola Kuki que te trae por acá?

La voz de Hoaguie hizo que Abby salga de sus pensamientos y al verlo vio que estaba hablando con Kuki.

-Hola Hoaguie, vine para ver como esta-…n…como están!. Dijo Kuki completamente sonrojada

-Pues entonces siéntate, la cena de hoy será en tu honor

-Gracias pero no creo que pueda quedarme tanto. Dijo Kuki

-Ah bueno entonces iré a preparar algo de una vez para comer por mientras. Dijo Abby encaminándose a la cocina; dejando a Kuki con Hoaguie

-Bueno…y W-Wally?. Dijo Kuki apenada

-Está en su cuarto, no creo que quiera salir en estos momentos. Dijo Hoaguie seriamente

-Me parece que están peleados…noté un ambiente realmente incómodo entre Abby y Nigel

-Bueno, sólo te diré que aquí no es todo color de rosa siempre mi querida Kuki. Dijo Hoaguie

-Tu no fuiste a la prepa porque tuviste que salir con tus padres cierto?. Dijo Kuki poniendo punto aparte a la anterior conversación **(para ser mas exactos, cambió de tema)**

-Naah solo que hoy tocaba inglés y ese curso nunca fue mi fuerte

-Jaja bueno a mi si se me da bien el inglés

-En serio?!. Dijo Hoaguie fingiendo no saberlo.-Crees que puedas enseñarme?

-Claro!

Ambos empezaron a hablar normalmente…casi como cuando eran niños

-Bueno ya están!. Dijo Abby apareciendo con unos sándwiches

-Wow se ven deliciosos!. Dijo Kuki

-Que te parece si le subes un poco a Wally, Kuki?. Dijo Hoaguie guiñándole un ojo a Abby, quien después de sonrojarse por el gesto, comprendió.

-Y-yo?!. Dijo Kuki completamente sonrojada de solo imaginarse estando sola en el cuarto de un chico

-Te acompañaremos a la puerta!. Dijeron Abby y Hoaguie al unísono

Ya en la puerta-

-…W-Wally?. Dijo Kuki sumamente nerviosa

-Déjenm-…Kuki?

-Emm…si, soy yo…puedo pasar?. Contestó la japonesa quien por dentro moría de nervios

-Si es una maldita broma, yo—

Wally abrió la puerta para darle su merecido al que se esté burlando así de él, pero se sorprendió al ver que en verdad era Kuki

-En verdad…eras tú…

-Te traje unos sándwiches que hizo Abby…puedo pasar?

Wally no sabía que hacer…esto era exactamente lo que había soñado durante tanto tiempo y que todo venga tan de golpe…

-C-claro…

Y así ambos pasaron al cuarto del rubio sin escuchar las pequeñas carcajadas que se le escapaba 5.

**Que pasará?! **

**Se que me quieren matar por no contar lo que pasó después de que Wally se entere lo se u.u prometo contarlo después n.n**

**Aclararé esto: el fic es 3/4, 1/362 y 2/5 así que ya lo saben eh!**

**Espero les esté gustando porque me estoy esforzando en quemar mi cabecita y traerles un buen cap u.u estoy en medio de un bloqueo creativo así que no me cuestionen xD Bueeeeno espero sus comentarios para responder y así hablar un poco sobre nuestra gran serie llamada KND y bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización, hasta luego n_n/**


	9. La historia detrás de la foto

**Holaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro cap de "Reuniendo al legendario sector V"**

**Tuve ciertos problemas para volver a hacer el fic (si, volver a hacer pues se borró el estúpido y sensual documento xD) Sin embargo, acá lo traigo con todo mi cariño para vosotros n.n/ a leer! **

Kuki respiró hondo y entró al cuarto de Wally junto con él y cerraron la puerta, sin escuchar las sonoras carcajadas que se les escapaban a Abby y Hoaguie

-Jajaja el güero si que no se esperaba eso

-Viste su cara? -Imitándolo- "C-Claro" jajaja esa cara no tuvo precio!. Dijo 2 riéndose descontroladamente

-Jajaja y tu? Desde cuando eres malo en inglés?. Preguntó 5

-Jaja desde que recordé que ese curso es el fuerte de Kuki. Dijo Hoaguie adolorido de tanto reír

-Valla 2. Dijo Abby sorprendida.-De vez en cuando quemas tus neuronas

-jaj—hey. Dijo Hoaguie captando la indirecta.-…Hey Abby…esta bien si no quieres…pero…emm…tu quieres…

-S-si? Dime Hoaguie. Dijo Abby sonrojada y emocionada

-Quieres…escuchar lo que dicen? Debe estar emocionante

-Ah…si, claro. Dijo Abby mientras que sus ilusiones se iban al caño…como siempre

-Mientras tanto en la vieja casa del árbol—

-Pasa Nigel. Dijo Kevin.-Supongo que conoces todo esto no?

-Ja! Claro que si, yo lo construí

Kevin miró como 1 quedaba impresionado con la renovada casa; Nigel no quería admitirlo, pero la verdad nada era igual…no reconocía nada, todo había cambiado tanto…

-Hey 4.1! Quien es ese adolescente?!

-Eh? Ah, hola Jordan, No te preocupes que-

-No me digas que aceptast—

-Es Nigel One!. Gritó Kevin para callar a su amigo

-N-no puede ser verdad. Dijo 43 acercándose al tan famoso número 1.-Usted es…

-Así es, pero sólo llámame Nigel

-Waah! En verdad lo conocías!

-Si si, ahora acompáñanos que iremos a mi cuarto…ahí no nos espiarán. Dijo Kevin mirando de reojo la puerta

-Espiarán? Como quién?. Preguntó 43

-Como 5.1, no es así Kimi?

Nigel y 43 se miraron entre sí, dudando de lo que decía el noruego, aunque éste sabía lo que decía

-H-hola…

La puerta se abrió lentamente y entró una chiquilla de pelo ondulado que tenía la cabeza baja

-Hola, tu eres?

-Una niña, adolescente!

-5.1! El no es un adolescente cualquiera…es número 1!

-…quien? Que quiere este adolescente aquí?. Dijo Kimi cruzándose de brazos

-Ah ignórenla…vamos a cuarto…ahí tendremos mas privacidad. Ordenó Kevin mirando a Kimi de reojo; mientras que ella sonreía por haber obtenido la atención del chico que tanto amaba

'1?...ahora que recuerdo, ese no era el número de uno de los compañeros y ex-agentes del que tanto hablaba la tonta de 3?...si es así, esto tiene que ver con ella'. Pensó 5.1 mientras golpeaba la pared

Mientras eso pasaba en la casa del árbol del renovado sector V; esto pasaba en el departamento del original sector; para ser mas exactos, en el cuarto de Wally-

-Ya te dije que no es grave. Protestó Wally

-Estos raspones y moretones no son algo leve, Wally. Dijo Kuki mientras ponía una curita en el brazo del chico

-Valla que eres terca

Kuki sonrió

-Pues esta terca al menos te está curando

Wally miró a Kuki y entrecerró los ojos; aquella chica había cambiado tanto y a la vez no había cambiado nada

-Listo, ya ves? No duró una eternidad. Bromeó Kuki

-…si, gracias. Dijo Wally mirando a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojado rostro

Kuki miró detenidamente los golpes del chico y, después de pensar unos segundos, preguntó algo indecisa:

-Wally…tu, tuviste una pelea con Nigel, no es así?

El rubio se sorprendió de escuchar eso tan de golpe, y más aún que halla sido dicho por Kuki

-…cómo lo sabes?

-Entonces es cierto…vaya que debió ser grave porque hasta se golpearon no?. Dijo Kuki seriamente

Wally no supo que responder, pues su mente estaba concentrada en Kuki…en la nueva Kuki…

-Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Kevin-

-Bien, de que querías hablarme 4.1?. Dijo Nigel acomodando sus lentes

-Pues, de esto.

Kevin le enseño las fotos a Nigel mientras que 43 no podía creer lo que su amigo estaba haciendo

-H-Hey!. Dijo Jordan sumamente incómodo

-De dónde sacaste estas fotos?. Interrumpió Nigel shockeado por ver aquellas "perdidas" fotos

-No importa donde las conseguí…quería que me expliques la historia de cada una de las fotos

-…de acuerdo

Nigel detalló cada foto según como recordaba; Kevin y Jordan escuchaban cada detalle, aunque Kevin esperaba impacientemente que llegue a…

-La siguiente foto Nigel…es la última y la más importante. Dijo Kevin

Nigel volteó de fotos y se quedó realmente impactado al ver…

-El cumpleaños de 4

-Lo supuse…puedes contarnos qué paso?. Dijo Kevin firmemente

-Esta…bien. Dijo Nigel indecisamente

-FLASHBACK POV NIGEL-

Era de mañana y todos habíamos acordado hacerle su fiesta a Wally…eran sus doce

-Y bien 3, ya has pensado que le darás?. Dijo Abby riendo

-Claro que si! Espero le guste

-Si viene de ti, seguro lo amará. Bromeó Hoaguie

-Oigan chicos ahí viene!. Grité

Todos nos escondimos y vimos llegar a 4 muy somnoliento, pues el día anterior le habían festejado su cumpleaños en su casa

-Ahh. Bostezó.-Que sueño!

-SORPRESA!. Dijimos todos al unísono

-Wah!...Ah, gracias chicos. Dijo 4 sonriente

-Bien, ahora 4, como es tradición puedes soplar tus velitas y pedir tu deseo. Dije

-Bien!...mmm…ya se!

-Un beso de 3?. Bromeó 2

-Mejor! Estar con ella. Dijo 5

3 había desaparecido de repente y por lo visto solo yo lo había notado.

-Listo!. Dijo soplando sus velitas

-Oigan, han visto a Kuki?. Pregunté

-Eh? Pero si hace nada estuvo aquí. Dijo 5

-Es cierto, ella también gritó sorpresa. Dijo 2

-Aquí estoy!. Gritó 3 apareciendo con un regalo en sus manos

-Wow ya era la hora de los regalos!. Dijo 4 más feliz que nunca

-Emm…si. Dijimos 5,2 y yo

Wally nos volteó a ver y nosotros solo lo miramos nerviosamente

-Oigan, si alguno de ustedes tiene un regalo…le suplicaría que ponga también mi nombre. Dije nervioso

-Yo estuve haciendo el cartel. Dijo Abby

-Yo tuve que hacer lo imposible por traer la soda. Dijo 2

-B-bueno yo…organicé esto así que se me pasó

-Otra vez esto?!. Escuchamos decir a Wally

Los tres miramos a Kuki y Wally y vimos que el regalo de 3 era la pesadilla de Wally…un simio arco iris

-Es mi simio arco iris favorito!. Dijo Kuki molesta

-Argh…supongo que habrá regalos mejores. Dijo 4 acercándose a nosotros. –ustedes me tendrán algo mucho mejor no?

-Emm. Balbuceó Hoaguie

-Lo siento güero. Interrumpió Abby.-Estuvimos ocupados haciéndote esta sorpresa y se nos pasó

-Que?! Entonces ahora mi único regalo será ese estúpido simio arco iri-

Todos nos sorprendimos cuando 3 arrojó el simio a 4; el volteó a verla y notó que estaba a punto de llorar

-Este…es mi simio arco iris favorito, te di lo mas especial que tenía y tu…t-tu

-Espera Kuk-

3 no soportó más y se fue dejándonos realmente sorprendidos

-Esta vez si que te pasaste. Dijo Abby seriamente

-Si güero. Dijo Hoaguie.-sabes como ama a esos simios y tu-

-Ya cállense!. Dijo recogiendo el simio arco iris verde.-Kooks!. Gritó corriendo detrás de ella

-Vamos a ver que pasa!. Dijo 2 a punto de correr

-Espera. Lo retuvo Abby.-Quizás estén mejor solos

-Y que te parece si los dejamos solos y de paso probamos mi nuevo invento?. Dijo Hoaguie

-Que es eso?. Pregunté

Era un oído grande y que dentro de él salía una antena que podía captar las conversaciones

-Wow te luciste con esto. Dijo Abby

-Esto no es nada jeje. Dijo 2 algo avergonzado

Pusimos el aparato en marcha y escuchamos:

-Pero no te importó lo especial que era para mí ese simio arco iris

-Lo lamento Kooks… estaba tan emocionado por mi cumpleaños que no calculé lo que decía

-Ah, esta bien Wallabee…olvídalo

-Te conozco Kuki, se que cuando me llamas por mi nombre completo es porque estas enfadada conmigo

-Que esta diciendo este idiota. Dijo Hoaguie.- ya lo perdonó, no le dé mas vueltas al asunto

-Shh! Cállate o nos perderemos lo bueno. Dijo Abby

-…ya se me pasará, ve con los chicos y sigue festejando tu cumple—

-Que pasa? Porque se corto? Kuki no terminó su frase. Dijo 2 sorprendido

-Tal vez se averió esta cosa. Dijo Abby

-Imposible!. Dijo Hoaguie abrazando a ese oído.-El "O.Y.E.T.O.D.O" está muy bien diseñado y elaborado

Abby sonrío emocionada

-Eso significa que por fin…

-Vamos a verlos!. Dije corriendo

-Los tres sacamos el cartel de "Feliz cumple Güero" y corriendo lo mas que pudimos; abrimos la puerta y…

**Hasta aquí estará bien por hoy, lamento si me demoré o algo :( Este fic esta adelantado así que no se si me demoré o no jeje, bueno…**

**Espero les halla gustado este cap y si es así comenten, y si no…pues igual espero sus reviews, solo no sean demasiado duros que estoy aprendiendo, uno comete errores u.u Bueno, nos vemos!**


	10. La noche en la que se rompió una amistad

**Holaa a todos! **

**Gracias por sus comentarios :'D Me siento feliz de saber que les guste lo que hago, en serio muchas gracias!**

**Estoy publicando mas rápido debido a que he recibido sus reviews, eso me motiva a publicar más seguido n.n**

**Quiero que sepan que siempre publico los dos fics al mismo tiempo; así que si ven actualizado este fic, es 99% probable que el otro también lo esté.**

**Ah casi lo olvido! Si bien acabo de decir que los dos los publico al mismo tiempo, puede que deje de ser así…es que el otro fic (KND dispuestos a todo!) esta muuy avanzado, algo que no sucede con "Reuniendo al legendario sector V". En conclusión:**

**Si ven que el otro fic esta actualizado y no éste es porque mi bloqueo creativo aún no me a pasado. Pero si ven que publico normalmente es porque HE VUELTO, GENTE! xD**

-Jajajaa. Rió Jordan burlescamente.-Solo la abrazó?! Ese tipo si que es un completo gallina!

-Jeje si…

Nigel rió nerviosamente aunque por dentro no quería burlarse de su amigo.

Jordan iba a codear a Kevin para que hable pero se detuvo al verlo

-Kevin…pasa algo?. Preguntó Nigel

-Ese rubio no la merece. Dijo 4.1 tajantemente

43 miraba nervioso a Nigel porque Kevin estaba a punto de explotar de ira…y celos

-Porque lo dice—

-Cómo que porque lo digo!. Dijo Kevin.-Ese idiota se atrevió a hacer llorar a Kuki!

-Bueno eso no sucedía a menudo porque el siempre la ha protegido y hasta hacía cosas ridículas por ella. Dijo Nigel

-A menudo?! Osea que no fue ni la primera ni la última vez?!. Dijo Kevin perdiendo la paciencia.-Ven como no la merecía?! Ese maldito rubio hacia sufrir a Kuki…no puedo creer que ella soportara tanto

-Kevin cálmate, no siempre era así. Dijo Nigel

-V-ves? Seguro hay buenas razones que la enamoraron. Dijo Jordan

-Cállate. Amenazó 4.1

-Bueno…si había razones como para que ella se enamore. Dijo Nigel

-Ah si? Como cuales?!. Desafió Kevin

-Había muchas. Finalizó Nigel algo fastidiado por la actitud de Kevin.-Me tengo que ir

-No Nigel…lo siento yo—

-Hablamos otro día Kevin; tal vez cuando te calmes

Dicho esto se fue dejando a Kevin molesto y confundido

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del güero—

-Ya veo…es algo personal, lamento haber insistido. Dijo Kuki bajando la mirada

Wally miro a Kuki y su mente revivió muchas cosas, y entre ellas la confianza como para contarle cómo se sentía al respecto.

-Bueno, pues…es algo fuerte lo que pasó ya que nunca antes nos habíamos golpeado entre nosotros

-A veces se necesitan pasar momentos difíciles para poder fortalecer lazos. Dijo Kuki poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio

-Kuki. Dijo Wally poniéndose nervioso

-Si, Wally?

-Verás…yo no sé que pensar, así que…emm…si yo hablo de esto contigo, tu crees que me puedas escuchar?

'Diablos!...Sí que fue difícil decir eso'. Pensó Wally rascándose su rubia cabellera. 'Siempre estuve acostumbrado a ocultar lo que sentía y pensaba…pero en esto necesito un maldito consejo y creo que a la única que le diría esto es a Kooks'

-Me alegra que confíes en mí como para aconsejarte!. Dijo Kuki abrazándolo como solía hacer cuando era niña

Wally no podía estar mas rojo, más aún porque esa Kuki era la que lo enamoró, era la original…era 3.

Mientras tanto, Abby y Hoaguie estaban mirando la tele, impacientes por saber que pasa dentro del cuarto de 4

-Oye Abby. Dijo 2 acercándose a la morena.-Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro, dime. Dijo Abby sin importancia

-Cuéntame que pasó cuando Wally escuchó lo de Nigel

Un breve silencio inundó la sala donde se encontraban los chicos, después de todo… ese era un tema delicado.

-Creí que Wally ya te lo había contado

-No quiso. Dijo Hoaguie recordando.-Además…creo que en este lío tu eres la mas imparcial así que quiero oír tu versión

-Bueno…esto fue lo que pasó.

FLASHBACK POV ABBY **(llegó el momento que todos esperábamos…)**

"Ayudaré a Kevin". Me dijo Nigel sin mirarme; no lo podía creer, no sabía ni qué responder…pero lo peor fue cuando escuché la voz de Wally detrás nuestro:

"-…Que?"

Nigel y yo nos impactamos al oír la voz de 4

-W-Wally…puedo explicarlo. Dijo Nigel trabándose con sus propias palabras

-Si…explícame Nigel, creo que escuché mal. Dijo Wally acercándose a él

Me paré rápidamente para que no intente nada; aunque la verdad era que estaba igual de shockeado que yo

-Mira 4…yo tenia pensado ayudarte con Kuki…pero eso sería hacer que recuerde y no puedo romper una regla del TND-

-Y por eso la alejarás de mi?!. Gritó Wally procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar.-Eso significa que por no ayudarme ayudarás al imbécil de Kevin?!

-Wally deja de hablar así!. Dije asustada

Estaba rompiendo la regla de evitar cualquier mentalidad de adulto

-Cállate Abby que el problema no es contigo!. Gritó Wally

-Oye 4. Dijo Nigel intentando calmarse.-Acabas de romper una regla del TN—

-Nigel cuidado!. Grite tapándome el rostro del miedo

Era tarde, Wally ya había lanzado el primer golpe y ambos habían caído al piso

-Deja de hablar como líder por un maldito momento, Nigel!. Dijo Wally lanzando un sinnúmero de golpes hacía todos lados.-No me interesa el TND en este momento!

-Ese es tu problema Wally!. Gritó Nigel empujando a Wally a un costado.-A ti no te interesa nada! Eres un completo egoísta!

-Nigel basta de insultos!. Gritaba tratando de acercarme a ellos.-Wally detente!

-Veo que no me conoces. Dijo Wally en voz baja y con la mirada fijamente en 1.-Pero, ¿Sabes algo Nigel? Yo a ti si…

-A qué te refieres?. Preguntó Nigel con la mirada fijamente en el rubio

-Tu no me conoces…yo soy capaz de todo por mi bien y el de la gente que quiero; pero tu no eres capaz de sacrificarte, con razón Lizzie te abandonó

Nigel se abalanzó sobre Wally haciendo que ambos caigan bruscamente contra el suelo

-No metas a Lizzie en esto!. Amenazó Nigel.-Al menos mis problemas amorosos los resuelvo yo sin tener que pedir ayuda

Wally rió burlescamente al escuchar eso

-Y por no pedir ayuda fue que Rachel también se decepcionó de ti. Dijo 4 limpiándose la sangre de sus labios.-Valla hombre que eres eh Nigel

Ambos empezaron a golpearse muy fuerte, tanto que dude que hallan sido amigos algún día…

-Basta!. Grité con la voz quebrada y las manos temblorosas

Ninguno de los dos se detuvo…ver aquella escena por alguna razón me hizo odiar profundamente a Kevin, después de todo se podría decir que fue su culpa

Me armé de valor y acercándome a ellos hice lo primero que se me ocurrió…

-Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos!?. Dije conteniendo las lágrimas.-Par de idiotas!

Ninguno de los dos me respondió, tal vez la bofetada que les dí los hizo reaccionar

-Quiero que ambos se vallan a sus cuartos sin mirarse ni decirse nada…PERO YA!

Nigel se paró rápidamente y, mirándome de reojo, se fue sin decir ni hacer nada

Wally se había quedado en el piso con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida, tenía moretones y rasguños pero parecía no importarle…

Sabía que no podía acercarme a curarlo por mas que quisiese, la única que siempre lograba hacer eso fue Kuki…y no creo que exista otra persona capaz de lograr eso.

-Solo quiero que sepas que yo y Hoaguie te apoyaremos. Dije yéndome.-Nosotros queremos a Kuki con nosotros

Y sin esperar a que me respondiera; salí con dirección al cuarto de Nigel

-TOC TOC—

-Ahora no!. Gritó 1

-Ahora si!. Grite entrando a la fuerza

Al entrar vi a Nigel curándose solo, aunque muy mal curado. Había que admitirlo, la única que sabía curar muy bien era 3

-Ven aquí. Dije sentándome en un lado de su cama.-Trae tu botiquín que yo te curaré

-…gracias. Dijo 1 sentándose a lado mío

Comencé a vendarlo sin decir palabra alguna; conociéndolo, sabía que prefería que sea así…en completo silencio

-Listo, terminé…creo. Dije parándome para irme

-Abby. Dijo sosteniendo mi mano.-Por favor…dime que no hice mal…dime que tengo razón…aunque sea un poco

-…Lo lamento Nigel. Dije soltándome de él.-Pero creo que has cometido un gran error

Y sin decir nada más, me fui de ahí

FIN DEL FLASHBACK—

**Lo hiceee!**

**No puedo creerlo…logré hacer la tan esperada pelea, me siento muy feliz :'D **

**Se que han estado esperando leer lo que pasó, pues aquí lo tienen**

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios al respecto, lamento haberme demorado y, como leyeron al principio, puede que demore en hacer este fic ya que no lo tengo avanzado (lo acabo de hacer) **

**Sin nada mas que reportarles, nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	11. Nos hemos conocido antes?

**Holaaa a todos! :'D no pensaba estar escribiendo desde mi laptop (siempre escribo los fics desde mi celular) pero bueno supongo que si se te ocurre una idea, en donde sea no? **

**Quería advertirles que este fic puede demorar un poco mas que el otro, puesto a que el otro fic esta mucho mas avanzado, algo que no sucede con este fic :( lo bueno es que si demora, será solo cuestión de días**

**Pero para no quedarme con el remordimiento de hacerlos esperar…les tengo preparada una sorpresa! ya se las adelanté en los comentarios ;) Bueno no los distraigo mas…a leer!**

Lejos del departamento del sector V se encontraba Nigel caminando, tenía la mirada ida y la confusión al tope

-Nigel! Espera!

Nigel volteó de mala gana al escuchar la voz de Jordan, quien corría hacia el

-Dije que hablaríamos luego Jordan

-Nigel…quieres…quieres oír la razón por la que Kevin no quiere dejar ir a Kuki?. Dijo Jordan limpiándose el sudor de la frente de tanto correr

Nigel arqueó una ceja confundido; sin embargo, accedió a escuchar la historia

-de acuerdo, pero no crees que eso debe contármelo Kevin?

-Debería, pero lo conozco, y sé que odia admitir cosas…y mucho más si son cursis como el amor

-…comprendo, entonces cuéntame. Dijo Nigel cruzándose de brazos

-Aquí no. Dijo Jordan volteando a ambos lugares.-Sígueme

Nigel revolvió los ojos y caminó desganadamente detrás de 43

-Mientras tanto en el cuarto de 4-

-Y pues…así es como acabó mi amistad con Nigel. Dijo Wally con la mirada en el suelo.-Si es que en algún momento existió una "amistad"

-Claro que hubo una amistad. Dijo Kuki entrecerrando los ojos.-Y no puede ser que se acabe por una simple pelea

-El problema es que no fue una simple pelea. Dijo Wally mirando fijamente a Kuki.-Llegamos a golpearnos y a decirnos cosas hirientes

-…Tan fuerte es la causa del problema como para que lleguen a eso?

-Es cosa de sentimientos, Kuki. Dijo 4 sin pensarlo

Kuki al escuchar eso cambió de semblante, a uno mucho mas serio y hasta…triste

-Entonces me estás diciendo que… ¿Tú y Nigel están enamorados de la misma persona? ¿Es por eso que pelearon?

-No, bueno…no exactamente. Dijo 4 un poco ruborizado

-Ya veo. Dijo la japonesa inexpresivamente.-Salgamos de aquí, Abby y Hoaguie podrían malinterpretar algo equivocado

-Si, tienes razón. Dijo Wally un poco extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica

-Mientras tanto en la sala del departamento-

-Perdón Abby. Dijo Hoaguie llevando una mano a su nuca.-De haber sabido que ese tema tensaría el ambiente hubiera buscado otro momento

-Descuida; no creo que exista un momento adecuado para hablar de esto, así que cualquier momento estaba bien

-Cambiando de tema, a que hora bajará ese par?. Dijo Hoaguie mirando hacia el segundo piso

-Déjalos; este momento era el más esperado para ambos. Dijo Abby sonriendo nostálgicamente.-Lastima que Kuki ya no lo vea como antes lo vería

-…Antes?

Hoaguie y Abby se congelaron al escuchar la voz de la japonesa venir del segundo piso

-¿E-estuvieron ricos los sándwiches que les preparé?. Dijo Abby sonriendo nerviosamente

-Abby no me cambies de tema. Dijo Kuki frunciendo el seño.-Ya decía que todo esto era muy extraño, ahora por favor…

…Díganme como es que nos conocemos…

-Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol-

-Este lugar cuando lo hicieron?. Dijo Nigel entrando por una pequeña entrada de madera

-Este era el lugar secreto de Kuki. Dijo Jordan nostálgicamente.-Me lo reveló cuando iba a ser destituida

-Ya veo porque todo es rosado y lleno de osos arco iris. Dijo Nigel sentándose en un afelpado sillón

-Yo la conocí justo antes de ser graduado como agente; ella me ayudó a escoger mi número…pero esa es otra historia que de seguro no te interesa

-Espera!. Dijo Nigel comprendiendo varias cosas.-Emm…la verdad si me interesa, así que podrías contármela también?

-Claro, después de todo igual te la tendría que contar. Dijo 43 recogiendo un simio arco iris del piso

-Ah ok; ahora si no te interrumpo

-Ok…

-FLASHBACK POV JORDAN-

Todo comenzó cuando Kevin y yo estábamos a punto de ser graduados como agentes…

-Espero nos toque en el mismo sector Kev

-Si, aunque me da igual que sector me toque…ninguno tiene nada de especial

Iba a responderle pero escuchamos el llamado de 363

-El líder esta que nos llama para nuestro nombramiento. Dije un tanto nervioso.-Ya decidiste que número serás?

-No…supongo que con el que me den estaré bien

-Buena idea…aunque me gustaría yo escoger mi número. Dije riendo

-Pues entonces piensa rápido que ya casi seremos agentes. Me dijo indiferentemente

-Es cierto!.Dije poniéndome más nervioso.-Andando Kevin! Ya debemos apurarnos o llegaremos tarde

-Es el primer llamado, tranquilo. Dijo sentándose frescamente

-Bueno yo me adelantaré, nos vemos ahí

Corrí apresuradamente por toda la base lunar mientras pensaba en un buen número para ponerme…corrí tanto que sin darme cuenta estaba corriendo en círculos

-Donde estoy?!. Grité nervioso y asustado

-En la entrada a la base lunar. Me dijo una delicada voz

Volteé asustado y me encontré con una chica japonesa de cómo un año mayor que yo, esa chica era…hermosa

-Debes ser un graduado no? Felicitaciones. Dijo sonriendo

-…Graci—Waah! La ceremonia de graduación empezará en cualquier momento!

-Jaja descuida, sígueme que me dirijo hacia allí. Dijo sonriente

La seguí nervioso pero aun así tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar, como mi número…

-Y dime…qué número serás?

Me sorprendió de repente, ¿Es que acaso leyó mi mente?

-Yo…no lo he decidido aún. Le dije bajando la mirada.-Hay algún número que me recomiendes?

-Emm…bueno es tu decisión. Dijo la chica dándome una cálida sonrisa.-Aunque si hay un número que me guste, pues sería el 43

-Y porque?. Le pregunté curioso

-Bueno; yo soy 3 y…

'ULTIMO LLAMADO A LOS PREAGENTES, PRESENTARSE AL ESCENARIO CEREMONIAL PARA GRADUARSE'

-Ay no! Cuanto falta?…Emm…

-Kuki…Me llamo Kuki. Dijo volteando a verme

-Yo me llamo Jordan. Le contesté feliz

-Bueno Jordan, espero que me toque niños como tú en mi sector

-Eres una líder?!. Grité sorprendido

-Bueno sí, lo soy desde hace como medio mes. Dijo cambiando su semblante

-Pasa algo?. Dije un tanto preocupado

-No es nada…sólo me puse un tanto nostálgica. Dijo sonriéndome débilmente.-Ah! hemos llegado Jordan, es aquí. Me dijo señalándome la entrada al escenario

-Muchas gracias!. Le dije dándole un abrazo.-Te lo recompensaré!

-Jaja no es necesario. Me dijo acariciando mi cabello.-¿Cómo harías eso?

-Ya lo verás!

Corrí hacia el escenario, donde justo faltaban unas pocas personas que habían llegado tarde al igual que yo

-Jordan? Donde diablos te habías metido?. Me dijo Kevin cruzándose de brazos

-Es una larga historia

-Argh! Acabemos con esto de una buena vez!. Dijo el líder.-Tú!. Dijo señalando a Kevin.-Eres el siguiente

-Nos vemos Jordan. Me dijo con una sonrisa leve

Luego de que Kevin cruzara la cortina hacia el escenario principal; escuché cuando dijo que sería cualquier número, siéndole asignado el número 4.1 y que iría al sector N

-Ahora tu!. Me dijo una chica.-Apúrate que el líder esta molesto

-S-si!. Le dije nervioso

Pasé la cortina y vi un montón de niños sentados como público; caminé hacia el centro y vi al líder mirándome con cierta molestia

-Seré lo mas breve posible. Me dijo indiferente.-Tu número?

-43 señor!. Dije decidido

-Juras ser leal al KND, respetando las reglas y condiciones y bla bla etc etc?. Dijo fastidiado

-Lo juro!. Dije feliz

Luego de eso introducí mi moco en la maquina, convirtiéndome oficialmente en un agente

-Bien agente 43, a partir de ahora pertenecerás al sector "NeoV", mejor conocido simplemente como sector V

Sonreí feliz de saber que había cumplido mi sueño de ser agente…aunque ahora esté lejos de mi mejor amigo

-Es por aquí. Me dijo un niño señalándome un cohete hacia la tierra.-Este cohete es para los nuevos miembros del sector V

-Ah muchas gracias. Dije entrando al cohete

Ya adentro me encontré con una chica que me recordó mucho a Kuki, pues también era asiática

-Parece que somos del mismo sector eh?. Le dije un poco nervioso

-No parece, así es. Me dijo sin mirarme

-Y…como te llamas?.

-Kimi, aunque podrías llamarme "La mas fuerte del KND". Dijo orgullosamente

-Jaja es un poco extraño

-¿Qué es extraño?. Me preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Que seas fuerte y te llames Kimi. Dije riéndome.-Es como si un chihuahua se llamara Hércules jajaja

Nunca olvidaré aquel golpe…

Al llegar a la casa del árbol vimos un letrero gigante que decía: "BIENVENIDOS AGENTES GRADUADOS"

Kimi y yo nos miramos confundidos

-Lo habrá puesto nuestro nuevo líder?. Dije extrañado

-Así es, yo lo puse. Dijo una voz detrás nuestro

Voltee feliz pues me acordaba de esa voz

-Kuki!. Grité emocionado

-Jordan!. Me dijo abrazándome.-Que alegría que nos tocara juntos!

-Tú serás nuestra líder?. Dijo Kimi con cierta molestia

-Ay es cierto! Lo lamento. Dijo soltándome.-Yo soy número 3, y a partir de hoy seré su líder, y ustedes son…?

-Yo soy 5.1, y me llamo Kimi. Dijo la chica yéndose con sus cosas

-Yo soy Jordan, pero dime 43!. Dije feliz

Kuki al escuchar eso abrió los ojos enormemente; iba a decirle algo pero el abrazo que me dio hizo que me callara

-Bienvenido al sector V…43. Me dijo con la voz un tanto temblorosa

-Muchas gracias…líder.

**Lamento muuuuucho la demora! D'x**

**He escrito lo mejor que podido, no es que no tenga tiempo; no puedo sacar nada…así que si no les gusta lo entiendo u.u**

**En los comentarios he explicado un poco sobre lo que será la sorpresa que les tengo preparado, así que también espero su opinión sobre eso :)**

**Espero sus reviews y sin mas que reportar, nos vemos en otra actualización! **


	12. De frío a románticoun cambio drastico

**Holaa n.n cómo les va? Yo estoy de bloqueo en bloqueo…sin embargo les he traído otro cap n.n espero les guste, a leer!**

FLASHBACK INTERRUMPIDO

-Qué diablos hacen aquí?. Dijo Kevin apareciendo repentinamente en la puerta

-Waah! Kevin?! Eso debería preguntarte yo. Dijo Jordan temblando de susto

-¿Tu sabias de este lugar?. Dijo Nigel arqueando una ceja

-Un día descubrí a Kuki viniendo a este lugar. Dijo Kevin mirando las rosadas paredes de aquel cuarto secreto.-Siempre venía a limpiar, ya que Kuki es muy desordenada; supongo que ya sabía que vengo aquí

-Con lo despistada que siempre a sido, lo dudo. Dijo Nigel sonriendo nostálgicamente

-Como sea, de que hablaban?. Dijo Kevin sentándose en un gran simio arco iris

-Me contaba como es que decidió ponerse 43. Dijo Nigel mirándolo.-Kevin, porqué no aprovechas el momento y nos cuentas como es que te enamoraste de Kuki?

Kevin miró a Nigel un tanto incómodo y bajo la mirada avergonzado

-…esta bien. Dijo mirando a un simio arco iris verde

FLASHBACK POV KEVIN

Yo hice misiones a lado del sector N…todo iba muy bien, hasta que un nuevo miembro ingresó

-Hey 4.1. Dijo el idiota ese.-Quítate esos audífonos y ponte a hacer algo!

-Porqué debería de hacerte caso?. Dije fastidiado

-Porque soy tu líder y tu no eres más que un subordinado

Lo miré desafiante haciendo que se intimide un poco, así que evadió mi mirada y se fue

Salí un rato al parque, ya que de noche se vuelve un ambiente muy callado…perfecto para descansar

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Dijo aquella ridícula voz

-Que haces aquí "líder"?. Le pregunte con los ojos cerrados y el volumen al 100%

-Crees que iba a dejarme intimidar por ti?. Me dijo con ira.-No seas ridículo

-Ja! Yo en ningún momento pensé que el "gran líder" se intimidaría…te acabas de delatar

Sentí una brisa que se dirigía hacia mi, así que abrí los ojos y rodé hacia un lado, esquivando un bate de base ball que me había lanzado un agente de mi sector

-Tu que haces?. Le pregunté molesto.-Lárgate de aquí que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

-Acabemos con este idiota de una vez. Dijo el líder.-Esperemos que con esto aprenda a respetar a sus mayores

-Mayores?!-Pensé frunciendo el ceño

-Me lo suponía. Dije con media sonrisa.-Adolescente!

Aquel idiota abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, dándome a entender que era verdad

-Ahora si es oficial. Me dijo abalanzándose sobre mí.-Terminaré contigo

Rápidamente logré esquivar todos los golpes, sin embargo el chico del bate me atacó por sorpresa, haciendo que todo se vuelva negro y caiga al suelo

Luego de eso escuché una voz chillona que me decía que todo iría bien…abrí mis ojos y vi una niña menor que yo; tenía ojos rasgados y estaba en pijama

-…Donde…e-estoy?. Dije llevando una mano a mi cabeza, el dolor era fuerte

-No te muevas!. Dijo molesta.-Yo no se curar así que he hecho lo que he podido

-Gracias. Dije intentando mirarla fijamente

Vi que se sonrojó al oír eso, intenté pararme para irme pero me tambaleé por el dolor tan agudo que tenía en todos lados…esos bastardos me habían golpeado después de perder la conciencia

-No te muevas! Idiota!. Me dijo sujetándome del brazo

-A quien le estas llamando idiota?. Dije molesto.-Déjame irme, ya estoy bien!

-No lo estas!

-Si lo estoy!

-Que esta pasando aquí?. Dijo una delicada voz detrás de nosotros

Voltee para ver quien era y vi que era una chica asiática como la que me había rescatado; tenía ojos somnolientos pero aún así logre ver que eran de un intenso color violeta, tenía una pijama morada y sostenía un simio arco iris naranja

-Nada que te importe líder. Dijo la niña que estaba a mi lado, se le veía claramente incómoda con la presencia de aquella chica

-Líder?. Pregunté levantando una ceja.-Estoy en algún sector?

-Estás en el sector V. Me dijo frotándose un ojo.-Acompáñame a que te cure

-Eso no!. Dijo la niña que me salvó.-Yo ya lo curé

-Y muy mal por cierto. Dijo calmadamente.-Por favor Kimi-

-5.1 para ti!. Dijo molesta.-Yo no te he dado la confianza como para que me llames por mi nombre

Miré con cierto enojo a la chica que estaba a mi lado… ¿Por qué la trataba así a esa chica? Yo preferiría tenerla a ella como líder que a ese idiota

Todos mis pensamientos se fueron de repente cuando sentí la cálida mano de aquella chica sostener mi mejilla

-Q-que haces?!. Dijo Kimi sumamente enojada

-Nada que te importe. Le dijo sin apartar la mirada de mi cabello

Solté una pequeña risa al escuchar la respuesta de la chica; había que admitirlo…fue chistoso la forma en la que le respondió

La chica me miró sonrió cálidamente

-Pasa…algo?. Dije un tanto ruborizado

-Nada…solo que tu actitud me recordó a alguien. Dijo sujetando mi mano.-Sígueme, te curaré bien

La seguí sin pensarlo…algo que nunca me había pasado porque yo siempre he calculado todo lo que hacía. Llegamos a un cuarto pequeño en la que tenía una cama y un montón de botiquines

-Siéntate. Me dijo dulcemente.-Trataré de vendar la herida

-Ya pasó. Le dije intentando pararme.-Me iré a-

Me quedé callado. No podía irme a la casa del árbol de mi sector…ellos terminarían conmigo de una vez

-Que pasó contigo?. Dijo la chica acercándose a mí con un pequeño botiquín

-Digamos que mi sector esta liderado por un traidor. Dije fastidiado

-Un traidor?!. Dijo sorprendida.-No será un…adolescente?

-Exacto. Dije cerrando mis ojos

-No deberías volver allá. Me dijo mientras empezaba a vendar mi cabeza.-El líder intentaría terminar contigo si se llegara a enterarse de que sabes

-El fue tan estúpido que me lo reveló-Auch!. Dije haciendo una mueca de dolor.-Cuidado

-Lo lamento, la herida estaba tan mal tratada que ya estaba que se curaba mal. Luego sonrió.-Pero tranquilo que todo estará bien, pero debo seguir vendando; así que si te duele mucho aprieta este simio arco iris

-Simio arco iris?. Dije entrecerrando los ojos.-Tu eres número 3?!

-Si!. Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.-¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta?

-Pues eres la única que sigue con esa mod-. Me tapé la boca para no seguir hablando; era la primera vez que actuaba sin pensar.-Lo siento

-Jaja no te preocupes, después de todo es cierto. Dijo sin dejar de vendar.-Pero me alegra ser reconocida por algo, al menos resalto

-Bueno es por eso y porque…eres reconocida como la más dulce del KND

-Muchas gracias. Dijo sonriendo un poco avergonzada.-Bueno he terminado, ahora acompáñame

-Ya me tengo que ir. Dije levantándome

-De ninguna manera dejaré que te vallas allí; podrían hacerte daño!. Dijo tomándome del brazo

-Eso ya no debería importarte. Dije un tanto fastidiado

-Tal vez tengas razón. Dijo sin apartar su mirada de mí.-Sin embargo, me importa

Volteé a verla con cara de que no entendía nada de lo que me dijo

-Tu no mereces que te traten así. Dijo dándome una reconfortable sonrisa.-No quiero que ellos te golpeen o te hagan algo peor de lo que ya te han hecho!

-Pero porque te importa? Es porque te recuerdo a alguien?. Dije entrecerrando los ojos

-Puede ser, pero así no te parezcas a él; quiero ayudarte. Dijo tomándome de la mano.-Ven conmigo

Obedecí sin decir nada más, aunque la verdad quería preguntarle muchas cosas

Me llevó a una recámara vacía y "arreglada"; tenía muchas cosas guardadas por doquier y tenía en la puerta de entrada un gran "1"

-Este es uno de los cuartos que sobran, a partir de ahora vivirás aquí de acuerdo?. Dijo sonriente

-P-pero…mi sector me buscará y luego-

-Tranquilo. Me dijo sin dejar aquella sonrisa tan tranquilizante.-Mañana haré saber a la líder suprema de lo que ha pasado; ella y yo nos conocemos así que me creerá

-…no sé. Dije pensativo

-No lo pienses tanto, idiota!. Dijo empujándome hacia dentro.-Hay veces en las que uno debe arriesgarse

-…arriesgarse?. Pregunte confundido

-Así es. Me dijo sentándose en la cama.-No puedes calcularlo todo a la perfección, o perderás lo más importante

-Y que es lo más importante?. Dije sentándome a su lado

Ella sonrió y puso su mano en mi hombro

-El verdadero significado de ser un niño

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso. Ella…tenía razón! Yo hace mucho que no me divertía, y todo por calcular mis movimientos para no equivocarme…hice eso sin darme cuenta que estaba cometiendo la peor equivocación de todas

-No lo había pensado de esa manera. Dije levantando la mirada.-Pero…cambiar me costará un poco, ya me he acostumbrado a ser así

-Jaja no te preocupes. Dijo parándose.-A partir de ahora no estás solo, así que duerme y mañana comenzará tu entrenamiento

-Entrena…miento?. Dije arqueando una ceja

-Te comenté que soy experta en tácticas diversionarias?. Dijo sonriendo.-Te recordaré lo bueno de ser un niño…ya verás que lo lograré

-Jaja está bien. Dije riendo.-Cuento contigo mañana

-Dirás dentro de unas horas. Dijo mirando un pequeño reloj de conejo que tenía en su muñeca.-Ya que son…las 3:30?! Waah! Tengo que dormir!. Dijo yéndose

-Jajaja

No aguanté la risa; su expresión de susto me pareció muy chistosa

-Ah cierto!. Dijo abriendo la puerta de repente.-Buenas noches!. Dijo sonriendo

Iba a responder pero se fue corriendo, dejándome con la palabra en la boca

-Buenas noches…Kuki

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

**Hice este capítulo algo larguito para que me disculpen por el retraso! u.u lo lamento espero no ocurra de nuevo. Espero sus comentarios ya que me encanta saber su opinión y bueno pues…nos vemos en otra actualización!**


	13. Una excusa poco creíble

**Holaaa e.e como les va? Yo he estado superando mis bloqueos con canciones, ya que para mi es el mejor método para obtener creatividad…aunque claro que debes escoger la canción adecuada para lo que vas a hacer, por ejemplo yo he estado escuchando "paradichlorobenzene" (lo sé, es un titulo muy corto no? jaja) y "Cantarella" (la versión cajita musical) y pues, me ayudó mucho n.n así que estoy lista para darles un buen cap, así que a leer!**

Nigel y Jordan miraban sorprendidos a Kevin, quien estaba enterrando su sonrojado rostro entre sus brazos cruzados

-Kevin…porque no me lo comentaste antes?. Dijo Jordan sonriendo.-Nunca pensé que fue ella la que te cambió

-Siempre te dije que le debía mucho porque ella me había cambiado. Dijo sin mirar a nadie.-Pero nunca te dije las razones porque…era vergonzoso

-Pensé que era un simple gusto. Dijo Nigel incrédulo

-Pues ya ves que no lo es, por eso es que quiero estar a su lado…por lo menos este poco tiempo que me queda

-Ya va a ser 1 semana verdad?!. Dijo Jordan exaltándose.-Hermano debemos hacer algo!

-No se puede hacer nada. Dijo Kevin levantando su mirada.-Solo debo afrontar la realidad y esperar a olvidarme de todo…hasta de ella

-Pero bueno, no quiero pensar en eso que me deprime. Dijo Jordan sacudiendo su cabeza.-Cuéntanos más!

Kevin sonrió e iba a decir algo, pero miró el rostro de Nigel y su semblante se puso serio

-Estás pensando en 4 verdad?. Dijo Kevin mirando fijamente al castaño.-Lo entiendo, fue tu amigo después de todo

-Dudo que ese tal 4 tenga una mejor historia con Kuki que Kevin. Dijo Jordan orgullosamente

-Tu sabes algo?. Dijo Kevin sin apartar su mirada de Nigel

-No…de hecho fui el último en saber de que se querían. Dijo Nigel bajando la mirada.-Wally no tenía una amistad tan fuerte conmigo como la tenía con 2 o 5

Kevin sonrió al escuchar eso

-Yo te considero mi mejor amigo, Nigel. Dijo Kevin mirándolo fijamente

-Que?! Y que hay de mi?!. Se sobresaltó Jordan

-Tu eres mi hermano, idiota. Dijo Kevin soltando una carcajada

-Gracias Kevin. Dijo Nigel levantándose.-Me tengo que ir, pero mañana acordamos vernos…quiero seguir escuchando tus momentos con Kuki

Kevin se sonrojó pero aún así sonrió

-Claro…

-Mientras tanto-

-Emm…lo lamento chicos, me lo podrían explicar otra vez?. Dijo Kuki cruzándose de brazos

-Ahh. Suspiró Abby.-Digo que no lo verías como antes porque ahora Wally está mas…hombre, me entiendes no?

Kuki sintió como se le subían los colores al rostro así que se lo cubrió con sus manos

-D-Debo irme!. Dijo corriendo hacia el pasillo

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa?. Dijo Wally un tanto sonrojado

-C-claro…si gustas. Dijo Kuki parándose

-Nos vemos el sábado Kuki. Dijo Abby despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos Kuki!. Dijo Hoaguie dándole un tierno abrazo a la japonesa…ganándose un par de furiosas y celosas miradas

-Jeje si, hasta luego. Dijo Kuki tiernamente

Wally abrió la puerta para que Kuki salga y luego se fue no sin antes haberle lanzado una fulminante mirada a Hoaguie y un 'Hablaremos luego'

-Que fue ese abrazo?. Dijo Abby arqueando una ceja

-Jaja solo quise poner un poco de celos en Wally. Dijo Hoaguie sonriendo pícaramente.-Pero creo que puse celos en alguien más

-N-no se de qué estas h-hablando. Dijo Abby completamente sonrojada.-Además, creo que Wally ya tiene suficientes celos con Kevin, como para que lo empeores

-Esta bien, entendí….que estás celosa

-Cállate Gilligan!

-Mientras tanto-

-Entonces…tu te veías como mujer antes?. Dijo Kuki con media sonrisa

-Jaja debe ser, antes tenía un peinado tan bien cuidado que parecía de niña. Dijo Wally riendo melancólicamente.-Lo cambié a los 12, no me arrepiento porque ahora es mas salvaje…va mas con mi personalidad no crees?

-Como diga, señor "salvaje". Bromeó Kuki

-Jajaja

Kuki miró a Wally y no pudo evitar dolerle saber que estaba enamorado de otra chica…

-Pasa algo?. Preguntó Wally preocupado

-Eh? No nada, porque?. Dijo Kuki forzando una sonrisa

-Porque te pusiste triste de la nada…

-Es cosa de sentimientos. Dijo Kuki sin pensar

-Hey! Eso dije yo hace un momento. Dijo Wally

-Si…

Wally se extrañó un poco por aquella expresión de la pelinegra

-Solo te diré que te conozco…así que no creas que me puedes engañar a mi. Dijo Wally seriamente

-Eso lo dudo, no creo que me puedas conocer en tan poco tiempo, Wally. Dijo Kuki con frialdad

-Jaja, apuestas?. Dijo mirándola divertidamente

-Claro. Dijo Kuki con media sonrisa

-Entonces-

-Hey, que tal chicos. Dijo Nigel topándose con ellos, ya que el iba con dirección al departamento

-Hola Nigel, que tal tu salida con Kevin?. Dijo Kuki saludándolo normalmente

Wally se sorprendió al escuchar eso…su "amigo" al parecer no tenía remordimiento alguno por lo que le había hecho

-Nada importante. Dijo fríamente.-Solo jugamos algunos videojuegos

-Que extraño. Dijo Wally mirándolo desafiante.-Yo pensé que te aburrían los videojuegos

Kuki recordó el problema de Wally con Nigel y se puso nerviosa, pero debía mantenerse calmada para así poder tranquilizarlos

-Pues no iba a negarme. Dijo Nigel bajando la mirada, no quería peleas…pero tampoco iba a dejarse

-Como sea, vamos Kuki. Dijo Wally avanzando rápidamente.-Ya está oscureciendo y no queremos problemas con tus padres, o si?

-Tienes razón, nos vemos Nigel. Dijo Kuki sonriéndole débilmente a Nigel

-Hasta luego, Kuki. Dijo Nigel con una sonrisa triste

Wally volteó de reojo y vio a Nigel con tristeza; algo que Nigel también hizo, pero sin que ninguno de los dos lo notase

'Solo espero que se den cuenta que su amistad vale más que un simple gusto…espero que lo que Wally sienta, sea solo un simple gusto'. Pensó Kuki bajando la mirada

-Mientras tanto-

-Oye hermano. Dijo Jordan sonriendo.-valla historia eh

-si lo se, fue un momento casi mágico. Dijo Kevin recogiendo un simio arco iris.-Es por eso que no lo olvidaré

-Eso quiere decir que te esforzarás para ser el mejor agente y así volverte un agente encubierto del KND?. Dijo Jordan feliz

-Jaja no seas ridículo 43. Dijo Kevin volteando a ver a su amigo.-Es imposible que logre ser el mejor en tan solo una semana, y peor cuando tengo fama de ser el "indiferente" del KND

-Entonce-…no me digas que…

Kevin sonrió malévolamente

-ya me he decidido…no me arrebatarán ni a mis recuerdos…ni a Kuki

**:O Que demonios harás Kevin?!**

**Este chico esta medio loco xD**

**Espero les halla gustado…esperaré sus reviews y nos vemos en otra actualización! :3**


End file.
